Dr Tsukiyomi
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: What happens when our innocent professional Hinamori Amu becomes the Physician assistant for the doc that every girls after? Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a well-known doctor, and a secret sly cat when it comes to Amu. What happens when these to mix together? AMUTO
1. PA lists

**Emer-chan: hi minna! This Is my new story that I just HAD to put out! **

**Ikuto: *smirks* I get to be a doctor….**

**Amu: anyone who would want you as a doctor…would have to be insane…**

**Ikuto: what? Hey! That is not true!**

**Emer-chan: that's right, they'd have to be completely insane.**

**Ikuto: that's ri- HEY!**

**Amu & Emer-chan: *giggles***

**Emer-chan: ON WITH THE NEW STORY! NYA!**

I stared at the overly large crowd of students sitting in their chairs, waiting for the new PA, MA, and nurses sensei's to be released. It had been a long day and this was one of the things that I had been working for my whole entire life. I could hear everyone talking about this and that, who their doctor was, what they were doing this weekend, while I just sat there and did nothing.

I guess I haven't really introduced you to myself yet? Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, 20 years old and junior in med school. You see, for some reason I had grown up with this weird and crazy idea that I had wanted to become a doctor. Miraculously, I somehow kept that dream alive throught all of my years of schools. Elementary, middle, and high school.

I guess you could say I was pretty determined to be one. I actually think it all started when my mom scraped her knee. Pretty weird huh? Yeah, I don't think I'm quite the normal person. But hey, it worked. Throughout my younger schooling years I would get straight A's and make it as one of the top students in the class.

You know, the goody too shoes who did everything the teacher said. Well no exactly the case for me.

You see, during my 3rd and 4th grade years of elementary school, I had gained an outer-character. The 'Cool 'n Spicy' Hinamori Amu. Everyone thought I was exactly that. I couldn't enter or leave a classroom with someone saying those words. But then, during the beginning of 5th grade, I had gained 3 guardian charas. Ran, Miki, and Suu. Later on in 6th grade, I gained Dia. Ran, my athletic and cheery self. Miki, my artistic and stubborn side. Suu, my cooking and sweet, bubbly side. And finally, Dia, my wisdom, freedom, and protection side.

They were my would-be selves. I know, a lot for a girl like me. Especially one who wanted to become a doctor. Surprised I had no doctor chara? So was I. Though I still chased after that same old dream. I soon became part of the Guardians. And it seemed that only the most attractive and fun students ran it. Of course though, each of them had a guardian chara of their own.

**King's chair:** Hotori Tadase, **Chara:** Kiseki.

**Queen's chair:** Fujisaki Nadeshiko, **Chara:** Temari.

**Later** to be Mashiro Rima, **Chara:** kuso-kuso.

**Jack's chair:** Souma Kuukai, **Chara:** Daichi.

**Soon** to be Sanjo Kairi, **Chara:** Musashi.

**Ace's chair:** Yuiki Yaya, **Chara:** Pepe.

**Joker's chair:** me, Hinamori Amu, **Charas:** Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

We were all best friends, and still are to this day. Hotori Tadase was actually my crush, and um…still is. But I guess that's because I see him everyday in medical school. But, anyways, I was then rewarded the humpty lock. Why? I really don't know. I haven't found who has the dumpty key, and what the meaning of it is, but I'm still hopeful and searching. We've stayed together ever since.

Tadase-kun and I went off to medical school. I am now 20 almost 21, and in the most advanced classes that you could think of for my age. Tadase-kun and I were surprisingly equal, our minds I meant. We're both in the same classes. Were in the older student classes. You know, like 24 and up. So it's like were at the same age, but really not. Oh, I forgot to explain what a PA is. A PA is the Physician's Assitant. Or Doctor's Assistant whatever you want to call it. But were basically when the doctor has so many patients that they need another doctor to cover them.

During the first couple of weeks though, we study our doctor by going into the room with him, helping him, studying for the big test that they drop on you at the end of the long 8 weeks, and of course being his assitant.

We were all sitting anxiously in our seats, waiting to see who we were a PA for. It's pretty exciting actually. My mid-back length pink hair was tied up in a ponytail. I wore a black, long sleeve shirt, with a short black skirt. But not like mini-skirt, don't worry, I'm not a slut.

There were over 35 doctors who needed PA's. But there was only one that every girl, and I'm serious when I say this, _every_ single girl in this classroom, except for one, wanted him. His name was Dr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was that one girl who didn't want him. I just didn't understand why everyone wanted him so badly.

I had asked a few girls why they wanted him, and they had said that he was the hottest guy on the planet. Was that all they cared about? Looks? It ticked me off to see how un-professional these girls were. _I hope I NEVER, have to PA for this Dr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

He was only excepting one PA, since he already had one. So you could imagine all the fights between the girls. I watched as our teacher put up the last of the lists among the wall. The minute he said we could look at them, everyone jumped out of their seats and raced down to them. Except for me that is.

I calmly stood up and walked down the aisle of stairs to the lists stapled to the wall. All of the girls crowded around to what I guessed to be Dr. Tsukiyomi's list. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were suddenly by my head, looking down the lists with me.

"Which one did you think you got, Amu-Chan?"

I looked at the red-headed girl, dressed like a cheerleader in pink. "I don't know Ran." I continued to look down 's list. "Think you got Dr. Tsukiyomi?" I glanced up at the blue-headed girl dressed as a painter in blue then at the slowly decreasing crowd of girls. "I highly doubt it Miki, plus, I really don't want to be his PA." As some girls were passing me, I noticed that a few of them shot glares at me.

_Weird... _I shook it off and continued down the line. "Amu-Chan, don't be so cold. You don't even know what he's like! Desu!" I rolled my eyes at the yellow-green head dressed in green and white as similar to a maid or cook. "probably stuck up and a jerk. Guarantee you it, no matter what you say Suu."

All 3 sighed in unison when Dia suddenly spoke. "well whatever happens, happens for a reason!" I stared up at the long haired, orange-head girl dressed as a singer in yellow through narrowed eyes as she gave a knowing wink and smiled. A few moments ticked by before it suddenly clicked. "OH NO! DON'T TELL ME!"

I raced down the line to the spot where a ton of girls were still crowding around. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" I pushed through the crowd of girls until I finally got to the wall the list was attached to. I slowly raised my head to gaze in horror at the one tiny piece of paper that would ruin my life. (Emer-chan: Its not going to ruin your life! Its going to make it better! Amu: SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON OF THIS!)

**Dr. Tsukiyomi**

_PA: Hinamori Amu_

I gaped in dread as it finally passed through my mind completely. The only words that were passing through my mind were but these…

_WHY ME?_

**Emer-chan: why you is right…**

**Amu: why your about to DIE is right…**

**Emer-chan: O_O…..**

**Ikuto: I get to be a doctor…..*smirks***

**Amu & Emer-chan: *glances at each other then screams* OODASAI!**

**Ikuto: OWW! *covers ears***

**Amu & Emer-chan: *smirks* **

**Emer-chan: btw minna! This story was actually a story based off of my dad. Well that's where I got the idea from, I thought It was perfect! Tell me what you think! Nya!**

**Amu: now…DIE! *runs towards Emer-chan***

**Emer-chan: AHHHH! *runs away***

**Ikuto: ugh….review….bye**

**Emer-chan: AHHHHH!**

**Amu: YOUR SO FREAKIN DEAD!**


	2. Dr Tsukiyomi

**Emer-chan: hey minna! Time for the new chapter! Nya!**

**Amu: noo! Why do I have to be a PA for him?**

**Ikuto: aww, Amu that's so cold.**

**Amu: well! I don't trust you!**

**Emer-chan: ….only fan-crazed girls trust him Amu**

**Ikuto: no! I know that Utau trusts me and Amu, you do trust me, you're just too embarrassed to admit it.**

**Amu: *blushes* a-am not!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Emer-chan: alright you too, I'm sure the readers don't want to read your demented fighting…..ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! NYA!**

**Amu & Ikuto: HEY!**

I trudged down the hallway towards my new working space for the next 8 weeks. Aka, Dr. Tsukiyomi's office. I really wasn't looking forward to it. There were only 2 men that worked there; Him and Fujisaki Nagihiko. I was quite pleased and surprised to hear that I'd be working with Nadeshiko's twin brother.

The other 4 were women. One was named Silver Moon. Which I thought was very interesting. The other 2 I unfortunately knew. Yamabuki Saaya and Lulu De Morcerf. They were both stuck up and snotty. They thought that they were the best of everyone. It was really annoying back in middle-high school. And the 4th one was the other PA. Her name was Hoshina Utau. I knew who she was back in high school, but she hardly spoke and held some sort of 'stay the hell away' demeanor. With that we hadn't spoken to each other at all.

It was obvious that I was going to go through hell during these 8 weeks. The only person I didn't know was the girl named Silver Moon, and the doctor himself. Staring at the glass doors and windows of the office it seemed to look pretty big from the outside.

_Wonder how it is inside._

I read the white letters that spelled 'well-entrance' on the glass door as I grabbed the black handle and pulled.

I slowly walked inside, my heels clicking with each step on the tile floors. I had made sure to dress appropriately for the 1rst meeting, and to not seem un-professional. I wore a light-pink, long-sleeved shirt. The top cut below my collar-bone, and went straight across my shoulders. Revealing the tops of my shoulders. I then wore a long black shirt with pink flower line designs on the right side. It cut behind me about 6 inches.

To top it off I wore black heels that rose about an inch and a half off the ground. I was never really good at walking in very high heels….so why try now? As soon as I had walked in through the door, I came into a rather large waiting room. _Seems like they are indeed very popular to have this big of a waiting room, and for only the well waiting room. _

I glanced at the blue wrist watch attached to my right hand. _7:45 am, right on time. _I looked around as I opened the next door leading to the hall-way and slowly closed it, making a rather loud sound. _Where is Dr. Tsukiyomi? I was told to be here at 7:45 to meet before the office opened at 8:45 am._

I walked down a bit then made a left turn, walking straight into the front office where all the patients would sign in, and could be seen on each side. The sick-entrance and well-entrance. I then placed my pink and blue bag down next to the computer on the dark-blue desk.

I looked around, but then turned around and walked further down the blackish-brownish tan colored tile floors. _It'll be a whole 45 minutes before the other nurses come in, let alone the other PA. Might as well try and find my own way around._ I walked past the multiple rooms that patients would later on be in today.

After passing at least 8 or 9 rooms, _Geeze what a big office, _I spotted a door ¾ of the way open with drawings from children and letters from families decorated all over the front. As I grew closer I saw 'To: Dr. Tsukiyomi' on almost all of the pictures colored by little ones.

I now stood in front of what I guessed was Dr. Tsukiyomi's door to his office, reading all the little pictures and letters.

_Dear Dr. Tsukiyomi, _

_Thanks four takng car of me wheen I was sike…I didt lik feling sike. I was glade to fel al beter wheen I cam bak from yor ofic._

_Lov,_

_Nouw 5, mitsuki_

I smiled at all the mistakes the young toddler made and the picture that she colored of him and her. I moved onto another letter next to it, from a much older child.

_Dear Dear Dr. Tsukiyomi,_

_Thanks a lot for figuring out what was truly wrong with me. The doctor's in the urgent care had no idea that I had a tumor in my leg. If it hadn't been for you, I would've had to have my leg amputated. I owe you one. See you next time!_

_Sincerely, _

_15 year-old Yana_

I went down looking at the all the pictures drawn. I seemed to pick up some character traits of what he looked like. In all of the pictures, he had long, messy midnight blue hair, and deep blue eyes. I shrugged. _Aww, well, I'll probably find out for myself what he really looks like when I finally meet this ._

As I looked down, one letter from the mother of her family caught my attention. As soon as I had read it, my eyes opened wide with shock, awe, and amazement.

_Dear Dr. Tsukiyomi ,_

_You saved my son and daughter's life. I owe you my own. As soon as we were rushed to the hospital in the ambulance from the terrible car accident, I thought for sure I was going to lose both of my only children. But when you were able to extract every peace of glass carefuly out of their bodies and help my son somehow keep his leg attached to his body, it was truly a miracle. We owe you so much and are so glad that they were amazingly able to survive. That truck had hit the back seats so hard, I was shaking so much. I'm just glad to know that we were lucky enough to have you as such a great doctor. Thank you, so much. You were the one who kept my kids from dieing, and the one to keep my life from falling into pieces. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Ritsuki family_

My eyes were still wide as I stood back up straight._ Wow….he saved those 2 children…that's amazing…maybe this guy's not as bad as I thought. Maybe he's actually a great guy. And obviously a great doctor._ I felt the excitement stir inside of my stomach. I really wanted to meet him, even though I had been grieving this moment the whole time.

I slowly took a few steps into his office. It was a pretty good size, and it seemed neatly ordered. I noticed a many awards that hung up against his wall. I stared in awe and wonder up at them. _He seems already amazing to me, even though I haven't even met him yet._

I was suddenly stopped in my tracks as I felt 2 strong lean arms wrap around my waist and bring against a very well toned body, a male body. I felt my cheeks heat incredulously when I felt warm breath being blown into my ear as a deep and husky voice spoke into it.

"Ever heard of knocking? My dear?"

**Amu & Ikuto: *eye twitches*…**

**Emer-chan: *nods and smiles with arms crossed* mhm…I know**

**Ikuto: wow….I….LOVED IT!**

**Amu: I….HATED IT!**

**Emer-chan: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Amu: I like everything else until the part where he wrapped his arms around me!**

**Ikuto: oh? You mean like this? *wraps arms around Amu's waist while smirking***

**Amu: yes, exactly like that…NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! *blushes***

**Emer-chan: but Amu! That's the best part! When Ikuto finally comes in!**

**Ikuto: I know…that's what I've been trying to tell her**

**Amu: o-oodasai Ikuto!**

**Emer-chan: well….review minna! And cya next time I update! Hope you liked the chapter! Nya!**

**Amu: W-WHAT? YOUR J-JUST GONNA L-LEAVE HIM L-LIKE THIS?**

**Emer-chan: yep! *smiles/smirks***

**Ikuto: come on Amu…let's go somewhere private..*smirks widely***

**Amu: W-WHAT? NOOO! H-HELP ME! *gets dragged off into another room alone by Ikuto***

**Emer-chan: *laughs* see you later Amu! Bye Minna!**


	3. aww crap!

**Emer-chan: yayz! Chapter update! **

**Ikuto: finally…I've been waiting for forever to find out what happens next**

**Amu: Ikuto, it's only been a day since the last time she updated….**

**Ikuto:….your point is?**

**Amu:….never mind**

**Emer-chan:….ok then, while you 2 chat away, I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Ikuto: she's ignoring us isn't she?**

**Amu: no shit Sherlock…..**

**Emer-chan: it means a lot to me! Especially with how quick the reviews came in!**

**Ikuto: thank you…wait…was that a derogatory comment?**

**Amu:….hmm, I wonder…**

**Emer-chan: I'll update as much as I can on this story! And on Tied-up Encounters too! **

**Ikuto: someone's a bit sassy today..**

**Amu: geeze and they call me a slow per-HEY! I AM NOT!**

**Emer-chan: don't forget to read it btw!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* then why were you being so mean?**

**Amu: oh so you actually knew I was being mean..**

**Emer-chan: also, some of the words get deleted and it kinda screws a few of the parts up so please bare with me!**

**Ikuto: ok..that one kinda hurt**

**Amu: That's what he said…..**

**Emer-chan: on with the new chapter! Nya!**

**Ikuto: I know..wait…what? WHO'S THIS HE PERSON?**

**Amu:…baka**

I suddenly screamed from surprise and embarrassment. My screaming was stopped when a hand quickly came up to cover my mouth.

"Shhh, why must you disturb the tranquility?" I heard the man chuckle.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you or try anything…yet" I suddenly screamed through his hand.

He laughed this time. "kidding, kidding…now when I release you, you promise not to scream?"

I simply nodded, preparing myself to come face to face with this stranger. _Who the hell is this guy?_ That one simple thought kept running through my mind as he spoke once again.

"Alright, I'm taking your word for it…" I felt him remove his hand away from my mouth and un-hook his left hand from around my waist. The only thing that I was thinking was the 1rst thing I screamed as soon as I had jumped away from him and spun around.

"PERVERT!"

As soon as I had seen him I quickly covered my mouth as I stood up straight. He had messy midnight blue hair, and his eyes were a deep, alluring purple and blue mix. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt tucked into black pants with a white belt. **(Emer-chan: you know, similar to the episodes in the anime when Ikuto sleeps over at Amu's house. Amu: *shudders* such a bad time…Ikuto: aww that's so cold.. Amu: OODASAI! Emer-chan: BOTH OF YOU OODASAI! Amu & Ikuto: hai…)**

He wore black shoes along with it.

_S-Shit…that looks like the-!_

"Is that anyway to speak to your doctor as well as elder?" His face adorned a light smirk and amusement as I suddenly bowed my head.

"go-gomenasaii! I didn't realize who I was-!"

"It's fine… Don't worry about it, it was my fault for approaching you like that. You must be Hinamori Amu. As you could've guessed, I am Dr Tsukiyomi." He extended his hand out in a friendly matter as he smiled lightly at me. _So kind…and a bit handsome I have to admit…I wonder if...AMU! SNAP OUT OF IT! You don't wanna be like all those other girls! FOCUS!_

"A-Arigato! And Hai!" I reached my hand out expecting to shake his, but as soon as our hands were together, I was pulled into a strong embrace.

My cheeks heated almost immediately at the touch. I was now pressed against the doctor that I would be PA ing for 6 weeks. Excuse me let me refrain that. I was now pressed against the PERVERTED doctor for 6 WHOLE FREAKING WEEKS!

"D-Dr Tsukiyomi….d-do you mind?" I looked up at him to see a bit of surprise written across his face, but also, that small smirk was still there. _Something tells me I'm going to be seeing that smirk a lot during these 6 weeks. That already very annoying smirk, and probably much bigger._

After a few more moments that seemed to last for forever, he finally released me as I stumbled backwards a few feet away from him. My cheeks a bright red. The surprise was completely wiped off of his face as he stared back at me intently. I continued to stare down at the floor for each time I looked up he was staring directly at me with the same look on his face.

"Well then, shall I show you around?" When I finally had the courage to look up at him after he had spoken once again, he held an amused smile. I then lifted up my face completely and smiled back at him.

"H-Hai!"

**Emer-chan: well…I think I'll stop it there**

**Ikuto: WHAT? NO TOO SHORT! CONTINUE!**

**Amu: NOW!**

**Emer-chan: O_O…NYA! You too Amu! I thought you were on my side!**

**Amu: I AM! BUT I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Ikuto: don't leave us hanging after such a short chapter!**

**Emer-chan: NYA! FINE FINE! You got lucky minna!**

He guided me out of his office and down the hall way towards another room. I kept staring at his back as he walked in front of me. _Is this really Dr Tsukiyomi? He seems so young! Maybe only about 4 or 5 years older then I, and that would be 25 or 26! _

"As you've probably already seen the 1rst few rooms for patients, as well as my office and the front office" I nodded, though knowing that he couldn't see me.

"Hai" I continued to stare at his back.

"I'll show you the rest of our rooms, and our back room. Also I have one question for you…" I glanced up at him to see that he was looking slightly back at me with a smirk adorned his face. _Uh-oh_

"Is there something on my back?" I noticed that he had stopped and his hand was on the handle of the door that was in front of us while he had his body turned towards me.

"N-No! G-Gomeii! I d-didn't mean to s-stare!" My cheeks were once again a bright red as he stared down at me with intent eyes, looking as if they were trying to figure out something though he still had that smirk across his face.

"Oh don't worry about it, I was just wondering for you were staring at my back for so long." His smirk seemed to get bigger. _Damnit!_

"G-Gomeii…." I glanced down at the floor once again. I felt his gaze on me for a few more seconds before I heard the door open and saw his back facing me as he walked ahead. I walked right behind him

"Here we have the break room." I lifted my head up to look around the rather large room.

"It is also where we have lunch." I spotted a black couch on the side of the room, a table in front of it, and then a flat screen TV in front of the table. There was a silver refrigerator on the other side of the room, with a white microwave on the counter next to it. The room was a painted white with a bit of decorates and posters of some hit bands and artists such as Buono!, Utada Hikaru, Inuyasha Hara of Wild Silver Fame, and another hit band called Cat Talk. **(if you read a lot of stories on here and our also an Inuyasha fan, you'd realize where their from, and also that Cat Talk's a band that Ikuto is in, in a different story! Nya! Aren't I clever? Hahaha!)**

"Wow..its…n-nice!" My eyes were wide as I smiled a bit. _He decorated it nice, I love all those singers!_

"Ready to look at the file room?" I spun around to see that he was standing in the middle of the door-way with a hand a little above his hand resting against the metal door frame.

"H-Hai! Gomenaii!" I quickly walked over to him as he shut the door. I walked behind him once again as he led me further down the hallway. He stopped at the door that was at the very end of the hallway, the last door I would hope. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open as we walked inside of the room.

I gasped in amazement at how many files that there were. There were more then 6 giant book shelves filled with them! _So, many, patients!_ I walked down the rows of patients files. _There had to be at least 9 book shelves! And there all full! Damn!_

As I was walking down the long hallway, I hadn't noticed a pen that was lying on the floor directly in front of me, a few feet ahead. As I neared it I suddenly heard Dr Tsukiyomi call out,

"Amu! Watch where you're step-!" But it was already too late. I had looked back at him, not paying attention to what was on the floor in front of me, when I had felt myself beginning to fall backwards as I stepped on the pen carelessly.

I gasped and let out a low yet high scream as I shut my eyes closed, hugging my arms to my chest, preparing to come into contact with the hard tile floor. I felt two strong arms suddenly hook around my waist as I opened my eyes yet continued to fall to the ground.

When it happened, it happened way too quickly to be stopped. Dr Tsukiyomi had some how, and I literally don't know how, appeared in front of me and had tried to stop the fall. But I was too close to the ground for it to be stopped. He had came down with me.

I now stare straight into the blue-purple eyes of Dr Tsukiyomi, who's hands were now on either side of my shoulders, as his body was dangerously close to mine. So basically, I fell, and he fell on top of me, but had thank fully kept his body from crashing down onto mine by keeping himself up with his hands.

My face was a bright red as we bother stared into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it must've been a while for we both heard a shout coming from the front office.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san!" The voice was high and cheery, I recognized it to be Yamabuki Saaya.

We immediately let out a light "AHH!" And suddenly bumping heads.

"Ita!" I heard the clicking of Saaya's Heels coming down the hall.

"AHH!" He grabbed my arm and gently yet strongly pulled me up off the floor as we both stood up. I took 2 steps to the side as we both looked the other way. I glanced at him and could've sworn that I saw a very small and light tint of pink across his cheeks. All I know is that my face must be a deep red. _Holy crap!_

Yamabuki Saaya suddenly came to stand a few feet away from us, blushing and jumping up and down like an excited little girl, well…that was until she saw me.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san! There you a-! Who's she?" She glared at me as she spoke the last two words.

"Yamabuki-san, this is Hinamori Amu, The new PA." She looked me up and down as If I was something to kill.

"Oh, nice to see you again, Hinamori Amu." She lifted an eye-brow as I glanced back at her.

"Yeah, you too, Saaya-san." I then again, looked the other way.

"Oh, so you two know each other, that's great." Dr Tsukiyomi suddenly exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"It is Dr Tsukiyomi-san!" Her voice turned all bubbly and cheery as soon as she turned to him. I swear I saw him twitch out of the corner of my eye as soon as she had spoken his name. He began walking forward as Saaya hugged his arm and began walking with him down the hall. _Ugh….slut_

I slowly followed them with a sigh, my face still a bright red.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long 1rst day…_

**Emer-chan: there! You two happy now!**

**Amu & Ikuto: yes!**

**Emer-chan: *groans* you two give me a headache….I should've been filing now writing this chapter…**

**Amu: well, I'm glad you made this chapter long! Thanks Emer-chan! But, there are some flaws in it..**

**Emer-chan: all the parts with you and Ikuto?**

**Amu: Hai! You should put some Tadase and me parts in it!**

**Ikuto: Amu, you enjoyed it, don't deny it**

**Amu: I did NOT enjoy it!**

**Emer-chan:….._ yes u did..**

**Amu: did not!**

**Ikuto: did too**

**Amu: DID..NOT!**

**Ikuto: DID…TOO!**

**Emer-chan: oookk! While you two fight I'll continue**

**Amu: how many times do I have to tell you? I did not!**

**Ikuto: how many times do I have to tell YOU? You did too!**

**Emer-chan: hope you enjoyed the chapter minna! Made especially for you guys!**

**Ikuto: you're in denial**

**Amu: and you're insane..**

**Emer-chan: review and tell me what you think! Nya!**

**Amu: will you shut up already?**

**Ikuto: why don't you shut up and stop denying it?**

**Amu: well why don't yo-**

**Emer-chan: WILL YOU TWO JUST BOTH SHUT UP SO WE CAN END THIS CHAPTER?**

**Amu & Ikuto:….hai**

**Emer-chan: *smiles* bye minna! Nya!**


	4. Silver Moon and guardian charas

**Emer-chan: hi minna! I've got some good and bad news for you all!**

**Aurora: good and bad? That's not funny!**

**Emer-chan: Aurora you totally just ruined it!**

**Amu: wait….so you telling us that…**

**Ikuto: Aurora's going to be joining us now?**

**Emer-chan & Aurora: yep!**

**Amu & Ikuto: *eye twitches* **

**Ikuto: Dear god, help us for what is to come…**

**Aurora: T_T…..**

**Emer-chan: *laughs lightly***

**Aurora: *glares at Emer-chan***

**Emer-chan: *covers mouth***

**Amu: mou! Ikuto! Don't be so mean!**

**Aurora: thanks Amu-Chan! **

**Amu: you're welcome!**

**Emer-chan & Ikuto: *smacks forehead* **

**Ikuto: just get to the chapter already…**

**Emer-chan: will do…**

**Amu & Aurora: HEY!**

As I walked behind Saaya and , I suddenly realized something. _Oh no! I left the girls upfront! If they get out without realizing where I am, they may get into trouble! _My eyes widened as I quickly began to walk ahead of Dr Tsukiyomi and Saaya who was currently flirting with him. Unfortunately though, I was walking in heels and it was kinda've hard to walk quickly in them.

As soon as I had turned the corner I was suddenly smacked in the face by 4 tiny flying figures.

"AHHH!" I fell backwards towards the ground, having no one to catch me this time.

The four were on the ground by my head. I slowly raised my head, my hand on top of it. "Ita, Ita."

"Amu-Chan!" I looked at the four who were now floating in front of me.

"We were looking all over for you!" They smiled at me.

"I was just coming to get you guys, sorry…" I scratched the back of my head.

"It's alright Amu-Chan! Desu!" Suu smiled brightly at me as I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my long black skirt.

"Can we have a tour of the office you'll be working at for 8 weeks?" Miki grinned widely as the others joined her. I laughed.

"Alright, c'mon you guys. It's actually pretty nice. I suspect you've seen the 1rst part of it?" I slowly turned back around and began walking back down the hallway. I turned the hallway coming face to face with Dr Tsukiyomi and Saaya.

"Ah! G-Gomeii!" 's eyes were wide as I walked past him, while Saaya glared at me. I felt his gaze on me as I continued to walk down the hallway. I opened the lounge room and walked in as I closed the door.

"Was that ?" I glanced up at Ran and nodded.

"I think he looks nice" I turned my head to Dia.

"He's alright, but he's a bit of a pervert, and he must be so young!" They nodded then finally turn around to glance at the room.

"Wow! Look at the posters! I love Buono!" I smiled at Miki and nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda took to that to, haha" They flew back over as I walked out and shut the door. I walked down the rest of the hallway and opened up the door that led to the file room. As I stepped inside, a flash back of the incident from earlier went through my mind. My cheeks instantly flushed.

"And this…I-Is the file-room."

"So many files! Desu!"

"Looks like a lot of work Amu-Chan!"

Miki turned around to see my unfortunately red face.

"Ne, Amu-Chan, why's your face so red?" I glanced towards Miki.

"Oh, um, uhhh…." Now all of them were staring at me.

I sighed. "Alright, if you must know…" My cheeks reddened even more as I continued to tell them the story of what happened.

"Amu-Chan likes the doctor! Amu-Chan likes the doctor!" Ran went around cheering.

"I-I do not!" My face was a bright red as I yelled at them.

"Then why would you blush if you didn't like him?" Miki smirked at me.

"B-Because! It w-was embarrassing!" I glared at all of them as they giggled.

I groaned, then turned around as I walked out of the file room, closing the door with me. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were right behind me.

"You know it's true Amu-Chan." I rolled my eyes, focusing on cooling my cheeks down so that I wouldn't look like an idiot when I walked into the front office.

"C'mon you guys, I have to go get my stuff." I slowly walked into the front office, to discover a young woman with waist-length silver hair.

My eyes widened a bit as I stared at her. She seemed to be working on a referral, when she turned around in her seat to spot me. She gasped lightly with her eyes wide as well.

"Four….t-that's a lot" Her voice was soft yet rough. I gazed at her confusingly when I suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Y-You can see them?" She nodded her head slowly as 2 guardian charas came out from behind her.

The one on her left had long white hair. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress that revealed her stomach but went below her feet. Her white boots were hidden but you could tell that they were heeled and went up below her knee. Her eye-shadow was also white, yet her eyes were pitch black.

The one on her right had short black hair that went above her shoulders. Her outfit was a black, spaghetti strapped shirt with black sweats. She wore black sneakers along with it. Her eye-shadow was black, yet her eyes were a pure white.

She blushed lightly, a bit embarrassed.

"This is Yin" She raised her right hand underneath the one with white hair.

"And this is Yang" She raised her left hand underneath the one with black hair.

She blinked a few times, before I realized that her eyes were also a whitish- blackish almost grey.

"You m-must be Hinamori Amu" She smiled lightly at me as she spoke.

"And you must be Silver Moon" She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Hai" Now it was my turn to introduce her to the girls.

"Silver, this is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." I pointed to each of them as I spoke their name.

"Wow, their so cute!" I smiled at her as I question popped into my mind.

"Ne, Silver Moon, how old are you?" She blinked a few times before answering.

"23…b-but I'm going to be turning 24 soon!" She blushed lightly as I gaped at her.

"You're so young!" She nodded again.

"May I ask a question?" I nodded with a smile

"Do you know 's?" I gazed at her confusingly.

"'s? What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh um, never mind, don't worry about it!" She smiled once again as I raised an eyebrow.

"It was nice to meet you Hinamori-san, I look forward to working with you." I smiled at her with a raised hand.

"Just call me Amu." She smiled even bigger.

"Hai! Amu!"

"Hinamori Amu, would like to see you in his office."

We both turned are heads to look back at Saaya who was slowly walking back to the front office. She glared at me with pure jealousy and hatred. I looked down.

"H-Hai, arigato Saaya-san, see you Silver-Chan" She flashed a look up at me with a small smile but then her face returned to a calm and serious expression as soon as Saaya had glanced at her as she quickly turned back to working on her work.

I slowly walked down the hallway to Dr Tsukiyomi's room. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia floating right behind me.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about, Amu-Chan?" I shrugged at the question as I poked my head through the door to find Dr Tsukiyomi leaning on his desk looking directly at me. My cheeks heated immediately as he spoke.

"You can come in, Amu." He smirked lightly as I slowly walked into his room.

"Close the door please, I would like to speak to you private." I nodded.

"H-Hai" I shut the door making hardly a sound as I walked further inside.

His face then grew more serious as he seemed to look behind me at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. _He can't see them can he? No, that's impossible!_

My eyes locked with his as I looked up. I stared deeply into his eyes, somehow getting lost inside of them. But, that was until he spoke words I thought I would never hear, especially from him.

"Four guardian charas eh? That's quite a lot, I thought I would only see as much as Silver-san's or my sisters."

I froze. It was as if time itself had frozen. I heard Ran, Miki, and Suu gasp, but not Dia.

_W-What? He c-can see t-them?_

**Emer-chan: yayz! Cliffy! Well, not really, kinda…you get my point!**

**Aurora: I told you that if you left it at a cliffy again I'd kick your butt!**

**Emer-chan: nya! But leaving it at a cliffy makes it better!**

**Amu: It does, actually…**

**Ikuto: are you sure about that? I mean, what if she ends it at a really great part? What then?**

**Amu: well it depends on when she stops it at**

**Emer-chan: HA! I told you!**

**Aurora: T_T…..**

**Amu: *smiles and waves* bye minna! Review please! **

**Ikuto: this ending was a little boring….-.-…**

**Emer-chan: OODASAI!**

**Aurora: *places bag on top of Emer-chan's head***

**Emer-chan: *struggles* LET…GO OF ME!**

**Aurora: not until the next chapter update..**

**Ikuto: O_O….I'm…kinda scared now..**

**Amu: *slowly walks over to Ikuto and hides behind him***

**Aurora: *grins evily* good…you should be..**

**Emer-chan: SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Ikuto: See ya….minna..**

**Amu: b-bye!**


	5. Why me!

**Emer-chan: hey minna! Sorry its been so long since my last update…im not gonna do a big authors note this time, and I owe you guys a few chapters so, before I go onto to the chapter I want to clear a few things up! Silver Moon is not me! **

**Aurora: No, but I know where you got her from…*smirks***

**Ikuto: hey you stole my smirk!**

**Aurora: get over it…**

**Amu: *pats Ikuto's back* calm down…she didn't exactly steal your smirk..**

**Ikuto: *smirks* true..**

**Emer-chan: …..*clears throat* anyways, Silver Moon is one of my characters from one of my real books that im makin. That's how Aurora knows where I got her from….If Im in the story…you'll know trust me…I'll be known as Emerson…duh! Anywho! Here's the next chapter!**

**Aurora: wah? Wa-!**

**Emer-chan: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

I stared at him with disbelief. My eyes were wide as he stared at me with a smirk.

"Surprised now aren't we? I'm not that old." He stated as he took a few steps towards me.

"H-How can y-you see them?" At that moment, something floated out from behind him.

_A guardian Chara? Dr Tsukiyomi has a guardian chara too? Holy shit! What the hell have I been missing these past few minutes that I've met him? _

He had messy purple hair that seemed to be spiked, his eyes were a gold similar to mine, he had purple cat ears and tail along with purple paws and feet. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt with a white cross attached to it, and black shorts. _He's a cat….that would explain how he could pop out of no where, and how he got to me so fast when I fell earlier. _

I felt my cheek grow warm as the memories passed through my mind, but I quickly shook it off.

"This is Yoru…" He motioned his head a bit towards the one called Yoru as the little cat boy raised a paw with one eye closed and said, "How ya doin? Nya?"

"T-This is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia…" I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

Yoru flew towards them as they flew towards him. They all began chatting away with a smile.

"Look he has cat ears!" Ran shouted playing with his ears.

"Hey let go of me! Nya!" Yoru swiped at her hands as he spotted Miki and flew over to her but soon being tackled by Ran and Suu. Miki and Dia huddled together talking secretly.

I smiled and laughed lightly as I watched the 5. That was when something suddenly clicked. _So that's what Silver-chan meant when she said "Do you know about Dr Tsukiyomi's"! ohh! Now I get it! _I brought a finger up to my chin as realization dawned on me.

Too bad I hadn't noticed the sneaky cat doctor who had quietly slipped behind me. Warm breath hit my ear as his husky voice spoke into it.

"I think I'm going to have fun having you around my office, _Amu._" I suddenly squeaked as his arms slipped around my waist.

"! W-What are y-you doing?" My cheeks flushed a deep red as he rested his head on top of my right shoulder.

"You only have to call me that when were not alone…"

"B-But were s-suppose to only w-work together!"

"Your point is…..call me Ikuto." His grip around my waist tightened as I tried to struggle out of it.

"!" He rubbed his face against my cheek.

"Ikuto"

"!" He soon began to nuzzle into my neck, causing my face to become a much brighter red.

"Say it….or you'll get much worse then this.." _Aww crap! If this continues he might find out my weak spot!_

"N-Never!" Just as if he had read my mind, his face began to travel upwards and across my cheek. _N-No! I can't let him find my weak spot! No one knows where that is! N-Not even Tadase-kun!_

Just as he was about to realize my weak spot, we heard a knock and then Saaya's voice came out.

"-kun! I'm coming in!"

We both immediately separated from each other as soon as the door began to open. My face was once again a bright red as I looked the other way.

"Saaya-san, may I help you?" His voice was cool and even, and not shaken by anyway. I snuck a glance towards him and his face held nothing but calmness. He didn't even seem a BIT different except for a light smile on his face as he addressed Saaya. While my whole face was damn red._ Damn him! Damn him to hell! I swear he's doing this on purpose!_

"You're 1rst patient is here!" She giggled in a high pitch voice that made me sick with pink colored cheeks.

"Arigato Saaya-san, if you could room Seiichiro-san please. I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded happily but I swear the moment she looked at me she sent me the evil eye. I shuddered inwardly but shook it off the moment she closed the door. But, that only lasted for a few seconds before I suddenly recognized the name Seiichiro. My eyes opened wide as turned around to raise an eye-brow at me.

"Seiichiro Suzuki?" He nodded slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

"EHHH? I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME!" Dr Tsukiyomi looked at me questionably before he smirked once again.

"Sorry but, as my PA, you're going to have to come in with me." He shrugged.

"B-But I can't! please!" I stared up at him with pleading eyes.

_If that kid see's me he'll go crazy!_

stared at me for a few more moments before mischief appeared in his eyes. He slowly walked up to me, that smirk still upon his face, his head tilted a bit back and to the side.

"Alright…"

"Really?" He nodded slowly before he cut me off just as I was about to say something else.

"But…only if you call me Ikuto when were alone…." My eyes widened.

"EHH? That's not fair!"

"Unless you really wanna go in there…" He shrugged.

"Mou! Fine! B-But only at the office! W-When were alone!" His smirk seemed to grow wider.

"Say it…" He placed a hand underneath my chin as he lifted it up to look at him straight in the eyes.

"D-Do I have to?" My cheeks grew warm as he nodded.

"A-Arigato…I…Ikuto-san…" He stared at me for a few more moments before I could've sworn he was leaning in. My cheeks felt like they were on fire when our faces were only a few centimeters apart before he suddenly pulled away. I was faced with his back as he waved behind him.

"Good enough for now…" He turned his head a bit to look back at me as he opened the door.

"See you, _Amu."_ With that, he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, and my cheeks as red as a strawberry. I let out a big sigh I hadn't realized I was holding in as I sat down.

But, I didn't even get a break then. From the very second I had sat down, I was greeted with yet another, familiar yet un-familiar face.

"Hinamori Amu?" I looked up to see a long blonde with her hair up in pig-tails, and her beautiful violet eyes staring coldly down at me. It made me shudder inwardly.

"Hoshina Utau?"

**Emer-chan: There you go minna! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Ikuto: *smirks* I did….**

**Amu & Aurora: -.-…..shut up you pervert**

**Ikuto: how could you be so cold Amu?**

**Amu: I'm not being cold, I'm just saying shut up because I didn't enjoy this chapter.**

**Emer-chan & Aurora: you never enjoy the chapters Amu.**

**Amu: What? Well you can't blame me! *points to Ikuto* he's a pervert!**

**Ikuto: *looks at Amu pointing at him and smirks* true…**

**Emer-chan: *sighs while shaking head* anyways…see ya when I update the next chapter! Hopefully soon! **

**Aurora: R & R! Thank you!**

**Amu & Ikuto: DON'T JUST IGNORE US!**

**Emer-chan & Aurora: bye minna!**

**Amu & Ikuto: HEY!**


	6. chocolate covered strawberries

**Emer-chan: hi minna! Sorry I haven't been updating very often, its been kinda heck-tech if you get what I mean.**

**Ikuto: heck-tech my tail**

**Amu: Ikuto! **

**Emer-chan: IT IS! From the office, to friends, to little brother, to little SISTER…**

**Ikuto: sounds like fun…**

**Emer-chan & Amu: shut up you smart-a****

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Emer-chan: well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! nya!**

**Ikuto: you really need to stop saying nya…**

**Emer-chan: But its my signature word!**

**Amu: but you got it from Yoru…**

**Emer-chan: no I didn't! I actually got it on my own! Well, sort of…I got it a WHILE back, from a different anime…Tokyo Mew Mew! I'm sure some of you have heard of it, in the English version its called Mew Mew Power, which I think is really bad in my opinion….Japanese version so much better.**

**Ikuto:…that was a mouthful **

**Amu:…no comment**

**Emer-chan: *stares into space* where's Aurora?**

**Ikuto: I thought she was taking a break to write the other story…**

**Amu: Aurora! Aurora where are you! *goes off to search for Aurora***

**Emer-chan: OO! Wait up Amu! I'll help! *runs after Amu***

**Ikuto:…..great….so now I'm all alone…**

**Ikuto: *sighs* just read the next chapter below…*slaps forehead***

"Hoshina Utau?" I stared up at the long blonde who's hair was currently in pigtails. _Wow, she's really pretty up-close. _

"What are _you_ doing here?" I flinched inwardly at the way she said you in that sentence.

"I-I'm the new PA student…." She slowly walked over to stand in front of me as she stuck her hand out.

"That's right….it is, and isn't nice to meet you." I shakily raised my hand to grasp hers as one word passed through my mind. _Isn't?_

As we shook hands I noticed how strong yet soft her grip was. _Geeze, she's got a good grip._

She released my hand and turned around to walk out of the office. But before she left, she stopped at the door and turned to narrow her beautiful violet eyes towards me in anger. I shuddered even before she spoke.

"By the way, you even TRY to touch Dr Tsukiyomi-kun, and you'll wake up chained to the bottom of the ocean. He's MINE." My eyes widened at her very surprising threat. I really hadn't expected something like that to be said. _She looks like she actually _would _chain me to the ocean. _

I shuddered yet again at the thought before I suddenly realized something. I looked up at her with a small smile yet my eyes were stuck in a glare. _Stupid, cool-'n-spicy side! Can't I be nice for _once_ in a while._

"Don't worry, if it had been my choice, I would've chosen an office FAR away as can be from here." Her eyes widened slightly as even her mouth was open a bit.

"Are you saying that you don't like Dr Tsukiyomi-kun?" I nodded slowly.

"I got no interest…But I think you do." An itty-bitty smile suddenly appeared across her face as a deep blush flushed her face.

I grinned widely as she messed with the edges of her black dress that she was wearing as she walked back over and sat in the chair besides me.

"W-Well…yeah, I kinda do." She looked the other way as she spoke, her face returning to one that looked similar to Dr Tsukiyomi's. Her face was calm and serious, yet there was still a light tint of pink across her cheeks.

"That's so sweet! Have you tried asking him yet?" A question suddenly popped into my mind. _How old is Utau-san?_

"No! Of course not! It's the guys who are suppose to make the move! Not the girls! But I've thought about it…." I smiled lightly at her.

"Hey Utau-san, how old are you?" She turned her head to face me as she lifted a hand.

"Call me Utau, I hate it when you call me Utau-san." I sweat-dropped as I slowly nodded.

_When _I _call you Utau-san?_

"H-Hai, Utau…" She nodded approvingly then continued.

"I am 23…..2 years younger then the doctor himself!" She smiled as if it was the greatest thing in the world. I laughed lightly at her. _Oh kami! He's only 25? Geeze! What is wrong with the world of today?_

"So you've already got a good chance with him! Good-luck Utau!" She smiled at as once again a light blush crossed her face.

"Amu-chan!" I turned my head to where I heard the voice coming from and spotted Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru floating over. I heard a gasp besides me and turned to see Utau's eyes wide and her mouth open. Kinda a funny face to see Utau make.

"What's wrong Utau?" I blinked a few times. _Don't tell me she can see them too._

"Four….That's the most I've ever seen." I did the 1rst the thing that came to my mind.

"HOLY COW! HOW MANY OF YOU CAN SEE THEM?" I was out of my seat standing in front Utau when I suddenly covered my mouth with a hand, my cheeks a burning red.

"G-Gomen….I-I didn't mean to…" I was caught off when I heard chuckling coming from Utau. Her eyes were closed and her hand was covering her mouth. She seemed to be trying her best to control her laughter.

I glanced to the side to see that all 4 of my guardian characters had sweat-dropped but were giggling lightly. Yoru just sat there snickering.

"Only I, -kun, and Silver…don't worry, no one else in this office can." My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, realizing that Dr Tsukiyomi could have given me a heads up on Utau. My head sunk low. _Damn him….DAMN HIM TO HELL!_

"D-Don't worry about it…haha." She waved a hand at me as she finally stopped laughing.

"S-So I'm expecting that you have Guardian Charas as well?" She nodded firmly and brought out 2 eggs. One was black on top and purple on the bottom. The other, Pink on top and white on the bottom.

"Iru, Eru; Come out."

As soon as she had spoken, 2 guardian charas appeared at opposites. One had short dark purple hair, with horns. Her eyes were a glowing red, and her outfit consisted only of a red bat shaped top revealing her stomach and a red short skirt. She wore red heals to match. On her back were a pair of black bat wings, and she also had a black devil's tail.

The other was the complete opposite. She had long blonde hair, with a gold halo resting on top of her head. Her eyes looked like they were closed, but by the way she was staring at me, I figured she could see. Her outfit looked like a white pink church outfit with a regular pink bow around the neck. Her shoes were pink flats. And last but not least, on her back were a pair of pink angel wings.

"I'm Iru!" The devil appearance one winked.

"And I'm Eru!" The angel appearance one smiled brightly before Iru sneaked up behind her and kicked her in the back causing her to scream.

My own Guardian charas floated forward. "I'm Ran!"

"Miki!"

"Suu!"

"And I'm Dia." Dia was the only one calm, somehow I didn't find that surprising.

The 6 floated to each other and was soon chatting away while Yoru was being tackled yet again, but this time by Iru.

"Something tells me this is going to be a whacked out 8 weeks." I nodded my head slowly.

At that same exact moment, Dr Tsukiyomi Opened the door to stick his head out. I glanced at him and noticed he was smirking.

"Is everything alright? I heard Amu scream." I glared at him. _Oh he is SO dead later._

I looked at Utau by my side and saw that she was blushing as she slowly shook her head.

"N-No, every things alright, Dr Tsukiyomi-kun." He waved to her but his face didn't hold that same smirk, it was more like a brotherly expression. Not that I would really know but, it just seemed like that to me.

"Morning Hoshina-san." He held a bored tone as he spoke to Utau. Maybe I hadn't noticed that before but, he had held the same tone with Saaya as well.

"Morning Dr Tsukiyomi-kun!" I shook my head at her giddy-ness.

"Good, Now. Amu, I need you to come with me." I nodded and walked forward towards . I turned my head and pointed inside of my mouth after I had pointed to , making a gagging sound. Utau giggled lightly and waved as I waved back.

I turned around to spot staring at me with a frown and raised eyebrow. I smirked this time and walked out of his office following behind him.

"You needed me, -san?" He nodded with a smirk as we stopped in front of a room, down and across the hall.

"Yes. If you are going to be my PA, I want you…" He removed the dark blue stethoscope with a dark blue cat holding onto a strawberry that was hooked onto it, from around his neck and placed it around mine.

"To be able to check the patient…." He looked up and grabbed the file from the wooden shelf on the wall besides the door, handing it to me.

"Without me doing anything." He stared down at me with a smirk.

"-san, I have my own Stethoscope you can take yours ba…" I was cut off as he opened the door and pulled my inside.

"Ohayou Suki-san. How are we today?" I glanced in front of me to see a short, blacked haired girl sitting on the bed in front of me with a light smile and blush on her face.

"Well, waking up early this morning wasn't the easiest thing." She flicker her hair to the side. Her eyes were a light green, looked about 17 or 18…maybe 19.

shook his head. "Were you out partying again late at night?"

Her blush darkened and I just had the BIGGEST urge to roll my eyes.

"W-Well, me and my girls had just passed then exams so, we wanted to celebrate. Just wasn't easy….but I'm sure you already know that." She fluttered her eyes.

I'm not in the room for 5 minutes with this girl and she's already on my last nerves.

"Well, this is Hinamori Amu. She is my new PA." Maya Smiled at me brightly.

I smiled lightly back at her. Hoping it didn't betray any of my emotions on the inside.

"She will be giving you your well child check for today." **(Emer-chan: also known as a wcc! Ikuto: That's only when your typing the reason their coming in for when you abbreviate it like that….idiot…Amu & Emer-chan:….. Ikuto: what? I can't know a thing or to about doc's? Amu: no… Ikuto: thanks Amu, I love you too. Emer-chan: *snickers*)**

Maya nodded and smiled again as I reluctantly placed Dr Tsukiyomi's Stethoscope earpiece into my ear, and walked forward, placing the chest piece underneath her shirt and onto her back.

"Deep breath please."

I walked into the break room, finding myself the only one in there.

"Everyone else went out, why didn't you go with them Amu-chan?" I looked up at Miki and shrugged.

"I really didn't feel like going out….you guys know I don't really like to. Well, unless its like Red Robins or somewhere special." I laughed lightly as I walked onward, grabbing my black and red lunch box from the fridge.

I grinned widely as I remembered what I had packed for my lunch today; Chocolate covered Strawberries, Chocolate Pocky, Turkey and mayonnaise sandwich, a Dr Pepper, and last but not least, some salad with extra croutons. I smiled as I sat down on the floor with my legs tucked underneath me right in front of the table, placing my lunch box on top of it.

I opened it up and the 1rst thing I took out was the large container holding all of my chocolate covered strawberries. I handed one to Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru who were floating by my head. They squealed in glee as all of them flew to sit on the table.

I placed a strawberry inside of my mouth and smiled widely. _Wait…Yoru? What was he doin-…_

My thought was suddenly cut off when I spotted another mouth on top of MY chocolate strawberry. Now let me remind you, It was the same one inside of my mouth, too bad I realized too late what situation I was exactly in.

I felt a light pressure on my lips, as I looked up to glare, then gape into deep, blue eyes.

**Ikuto: wow…I actually liked that one…AND IM STILL FREAKIN ALONE!**

**Aurora: *tackles Ikuto* HI!**

**Ikuto: AHH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! *tries pushing Aurora off***

**Emer-chan & Amu: THERE! You are Aurora we were looking all over for you! *spots Aurora holding onto Ikuto and Ikuto trying his best to push her off***

**Ikuto: a little….help…here…please? **

**Amu: *bursts out laughing* **

**Emer-chan: Aurora! *holds up bar of chocolate then throws it* **

**Aurora: OMG! CHOCOLATE! *chases after the bar of chocolate***

**Emer-chan: there you go!**

**Ikuto: *dusts off pants like nothing happened* **

**Emer-chan & Amu: idiot….**

**Emer-chan: anyways! Hope you guys liked that chapter! I know I did!**

**Ikuto: wow…the 1rst day is going by pretty slowly..**

**Amu: MAKE IT GO FASTER DAMNIT!**

**Emer-chan: *smirks* its suppose to be slow, it's the 1rst day!**

**Ikuto: sweet..**

**Amu: great… *glares***

**Emer-chan: Anyways! See you guys in the next update!**

**Ikuto: *glances to the side bored***

**Amu: T_T…..idiot…**

**Aurora: BYES!**


	7. DATE! WHAT!

**Emer-chan: O_O…..**

**Ikuto: what in all tuna fish is wrong with her?**

**Amu: She's still shocked by all the reviews she got in only like 2 or 3 days… **

**Ikuto: oh…well that explains everything..**

**Emer-chan: *eye twitches***

**Amu: tuna fish? Really? *stares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *stares blankly back at Amu* What? Can you really blame me?**

**Amu: surprisingly….no **

**Emer-chan: All…of it…was…lost..*eye twitches***

**Ikuto: Now what is she upset about?**

**Amu: oh…she's going to be coming out with a new story…she had the 1rst chapter down…it was really long..and she really loved it…but….**

**Ikuto: It was lost?**

**Amu: yeah! How'd you know?**

**Ikuto: *points to Emer-chan* she just said it was all lost..**

**Amu: oh…..anyways….enjoy the chapter minna!**

**Ikuto: so sad….**

**Amu: URUSAI!**

**Recap!: **

_I placed a strawberry inside of my mouth and smiled widely. _Wait…Yoru? What is he doin-…

_My thought was suddenly cut off when I spotted another mouth on top of MY chocolate strawberry. Now let me remind you, It was the same one inside of my mouth, too bad I realized too late what situation I was exactly in._

_I felt a light pressure on my lips, as I looked up to glare, then gape into deep, blue eyes._

* * *

I stared with utter surprise and horror at the face that was not even 3 centimeters away from mine.

His deep blue eyes were staring intensely straight back at mine.

Our lips were lightly brushing, as his arms made their way to each of my sides.

Only a few words were going through my mind at that time.

_Na….na…..na….AHHHHH! _

He bit into my strawberry, not even thinking twice about it I guarantee you, letting the other half fall back into my mouth. I almost choked before I was able to at least move my mouth and bite into it a few times before swallowing it.

I continued to stare at the man who had dared to kiss me. My mouth was dropped open and my eyes were wide. He took his seat across from me, on the other side of table as I everything slowly started to come together in my mind.

"You….you…you…!" He stared at me with the most annoying smirk of his that I had ever seen.

"I, what?" I lifted up a hand and pointed it at him my face a complete red.

"YOU…YOU…YOU KISSED ME!" He shrugged with the smirk still clearly on his face.

"And you're point is? My dear?" My eye twitched, as my head slowly sunk down in anger both of my hands coming up.

"THAT WAS MY 1RST KISS YOU PERVERT!" My eyes widened as I had just told him one of my deepest secrets.

"T-That was your…." He started laughing as my face was once again a bright red.

"S-Shut up! Y-You weren't suppose to know!" He suddenly leaned forward, cupping my chin and lifting it up as he spoke in a soft, low, seemingly seductive voice.

"It's fine, don't worry. It'll be our little secret." If my face could get any redder…..it did, I swear to Kami it did.

"EHHHH? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKY KITTY COSPLAY BOY!" He pulled back as he stared at me with an annoyed and confused look.

"You actually said cosplay…." He leaned forward a bit as his right eye twitched.

"AHHH! DON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME WEIRDO!" He sighed then smirked as he grabbed another one of my chocolate covered strawberries and put it in his mouth.

"H-HEY! Those are mine you know!" He shrugged chewing slowly then swallowing with a smirk.

"So, you can always buy some more" I suddenly glared at him, anger coursing through my veins.

"I MADE THESE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He paused and stared at me for a few seconds before I pulled back with nervousness and confusion.

"W-What?"

"I can't believe you've never been kissed before" My eye-brow twitched.

"WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP?" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"W-Why did you even kiss me in the 1rst place? LET ALONE EAT MY STRAWBERRIES!" I grabbed my container holding the strawberries and moved it away from him and closer to me as I popped one into my mouth.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to mess with you…and plus I haven't had a chocolate strawberry in a while." The smirk re-appeared on hi face.

"You're un-believable! I haven't even known you for a day and you've already kissed me?" My eyes were beginning to fill with tears. I tried to hold them down but I couldn't help the tears that were shining in my eyes.

He stared back at me with shock, his eyes wide.

"You're only suppose to kiss someone you know you love!" He continued to stare back at me as I glared at him with that same shocked expression.

He suddenly turned his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't realize that…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No its fine, I'm sure you're not use to someone who actually has a brain and doesn't go all gaga over you. I shouldn't have out-bursted like that. My apologies, -san." My thoughts suddenly went to one of my favorite singers. _Remind me to listen to Lady Gaga on my iPod later._ The song Love game started to play suddenly in my mind.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on you're disco sti- Wait…WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?_ I suddenly hit the stop button in my mind and payed more attention to what was going on in front of me at the time.

suddenly turned his head to stare at me with once again, surprise.

"What?" I shrugged and shook my head, giving him a smile.

"It's fine, I understand" For a moment, I swore I saw something flash across his face. But it was gone the instant I had spotted it. His face returned to normal as I was about to grab another strawberry, before a hand caught my own.

I looked up to see Dr Tsukiyomi staring at me intently, and he was also…the one…holding my hand.

"Will you let me take you out to dinner?" My face flushed instantly.

"W-What? What for?" His eyes were nothing but honest and serious as he spoke.

"To make up for what I did. It would be the least I could do. Since you're obviously not like…the other girls." That same smirk returned to his face as I glared, not as hard as I hoped it would be, at him.

"Obviously not, -san."

"That's great! How about Saturday night?" I stared at him, my cheeks still that same rosy red.

"D-Demo! I didn't a-agr-" He slowly leaned forward to place his mouth on top of my hand, giving a gentle kiss. _AHHH! HOLY CRAP!_ My face, of course, returned to its now original form of bright red.

"Then it's a date." _D-DATE?_

He slowly released my hand and stood, as I stared up at him with wide eyes. He grabbed one more strawberry from my container placing it in his mouth for I was too shocked to even stop him.

He walked to the door opening it, and right before he turned to look back at me with a wide smirk.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm, sharp." With that he walked out of the break room, closing the door along with him. It took me a few moments before it all finally processed within my mind. And when I had finally realized everything…boy did I let it out.

**Ikuto's Pov! Omg! I never do anyone else's pov beside's Amu's! I mean..um…CONTINUE!**

I walked out of the break room, with one of the biggest smirks I had ever made, quickly walking down before the explosion happened.

_5…_

_4…._

_3….._

_2….._

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

I laughed lightly to myself as I walked back down to my office. I opened then closed the door as I walked in. I slowly made my way to my desk, deep in thought as I sat down in my chair. _So many things to think about…._

_What is it about that Hinamori Amu girl, that attracts me to her so? I've known her not even a day and have this sudden attraction to her. Was it because she didn't react like all the other girls usually do? Was it because I stole her first kiss? Was it that she actually scolded me for something I did? Or is there other hidden feelings mixed within this weird…attraction._

_So many questions to be answered that not even I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, can figure out. _

_What does the future have in store for me?_

I heard a sudden knock at my door. It opened slightly as I stood up composing my face with a smirk as I stared at a red Amu. _Ehhh? What would she want to say?_

"-san?" I smirked lightly at her shyness. _So cute, heheh._

"yes?"

"I-I….um…."

**Emer-chan: And that's where I'll end it today! Nya!**

**Ikuto & Amu: What? **

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY?**

**Emer-chan: you'll find out in the next chapter! *winks***

**Ikuto & Amu: WHAT? OH C'MON!**

**Emer-chan: Bye minna!**

**Aurora: reviews! I likes my chocolate!**

**Emer-chan, Ikuto, & Amu: so random *sweat drops***

**Aurora: hey that's a show on sonny with a chance!**

**Emer-chan: so short….**

**Aurora: BYES!**


	8. Ikuto! Another kiss!

**Emer-chan: nya! Hi minna! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu: stop being such a stick in the mud Ikuto!**

**Emer-chan: …..stick in the mud?**

**Ikuto: really?**

**Amu: ok fine! A cat that just lost his fish! THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* ecstatic…**

**Emer-chan: why's he in such a bad mood?**

**Amu: *whispers into Emer-chan's ear* you know….sbd….**

**Emer-chan: *eyes go wide and nods* ohh! That would explain it!**

**Ikuto: *glares* that is not why I am in such a bad mood!**

**Amu & Emer-chan: really? Then what is it?**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu & Emer-chan: exactly….T_T…**

**Emer-chan: anyways! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Nya! And now! Since you guys review so much! I'm going to mention all the people who review on this chapter! In the next chapter cause you guys have been so kind to me! Arigato!**

**Ikuto & Amu: ….suck up…**

**Emer-chan: URUSAI!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Enjoy!**

**Recap!**

_I heard a sudden knock at my door. It opened slightly as I stood up composing my face with a smirk as I stared at a red Amu. _Ehhh? What would she want to say?

"_-san?" I smirked at her shyness. _So cute, Heheh.

"_Yes?" _

"_I-I….um..."_

* * *

"I-I just…w-wanted to s-say…" She stared down at the tiled floor as she spoke, her face getting redder by the minute.

"Yes?"

A second later, her red chara, who's name I guessed was Ran suddenly appeared.

"To a girl who can't speak her mind, to a girl who can! Chara-change!"

A red heart clip appeared in the place of where her X clip was.

Amu glanced up bravely with confidence that shown in her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to Saturday! And the kiss you gave me wasn't as bad as I 1rst thought it was!"

Her hands suddenly flew to her mouth as she glared at the pinkish-red head shrugging innocently, her face a bright red. My eye-brow went up, but I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

"Ran! I was only suppose to say I was looking forward to Saturday! Not that!"

"Gomen…Amu-chan…but….it was suppose to help you speak you're mind…"

"You're SO DEAD!" Her face turned back to mine, it still a deep red as she bowed.

"E-Excuse me, -s-san." With that she ran out of my room chasing after her red chara, closing my door at the same time.

I gave out a soft laugh as I walked back over to my desk, sitting in my black chair.

"Such an interesting girl…haha….1rst she hates you…then she's complimenting you.."

I placed my chin on top of my hands.

_I wonder what would have made her want to say something like that. And the kiss I gave her wasn't as bad as she 1rst thought it was? _I gave a chuckle.

_It was a very light kiss, yet she…liked it? Heh…. That must have been her true first kiss then. Hmmm, maybe I'll be able to teach her a few things about kissing._

A Smirk drew across my face as I pulled a file from the top of my desk to in front of me.

_So many things to try, with my new little strawberry._

**Amu's Pov!**

"RAN!" I shook Ran in my hands as she yelled back.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAD MORE THEN WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SAY ON YOU'RE MIND!" I sighed.

She was right; I should've had more control on my thoughts. I released her as she scrambled away with dizzy-ness.

"Gomen…Ran….I shouldn't have blamed you…It's my fault…do you forgive me?" I looked up at her with guilt as she smiled back at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"It's ok Amu-chan! We all make mistakes! Some most that others don't!" My eye-brow twitched as I returned to the break room to finish my lunch.

"Don't push it Ran…" All 4 giggled as I pushed the door open.

**Time skip to Wednesday afternoon nya! When everyone but Amu and Dr Tsukiyomi have left!**

_Ugh, Damnit! Why do they have to slack off so much! Just because I'm a PA doesn't mean they can throw their work on me! It's why I'm a PA not NA!_ **(PA stands for Physician Assistant, if you get what she meant by NA, nya! It's nurse assistant nya!****)**

I groaned as I finished the 2nd to last referral that Saaya and Lulu had put on me. I wasn't even suppose to be doing referrals! What's up with that?

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia came floating up near my head.

"Amu-chan, you should go home now."

"You've worked all day."

"Even done work that's not yours."

"We all think that you should deserve to go home."

I glanced up at the four, my eyebrow raised.

"We 'all'?" suddenly appeared behind them, making me jump and fall out of my chair.

"Ow! -san?"

He smirked and reached out a hand to help me up. I took it without thinking, wrong move.

I was quickly pulled into a tight hug, 's breath being blown into my ear with each word he spoke.

"Yes, I think you deserve to go home as well. You don't have to listen to what Saaya and Lulu tell you what to do you know?" My face went a bright red as I pulled back, only to have my hands against his very-toned chest, I might say, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

My face a bright red, I gave him a stern look.

"Hai, -san, but then who would do the work if I didn't? I'm not going to push all this on Silver-chan. That would be to rude."

He gave me a questioning look, but also one that was filled with curiosity.

I had become good friends with Silver during these days that I've been here, and, besides the perverted doctor, and the slitches Saaya and Lulu….I was having a pretty good time here. **(Slitches, slut/bitch, my friend Haley made it up)**

I looked down at the last referral sitting on the desk in the front office.

"Just let me do this last referral, and then I'll go home, please?" I stared back at Dr Tsukiyomi with pleading eyes. He looked as if he was debating something when he finally let out a low sigh.

"Fine.." He then released me from his arms as I sat back down in the chair.

"But you have to let me drive you home." I looked up at him and gave a defeating sigh as my head sunk low.

"Hai…-san." My chin was suddenly picked up to come face to face with hypnotizing deep blue-eyes.

"What did I say about calling me Ikuto when we were alone?" My eyes widened as my cheeks grew incredibly warm.

"U-Um…H-Hai…Ikuto-san." He drew his face closer to mine. His sweet smelling breath being blown across my face as he spoke.

_Wait…sweet smelling breath? WHAT IS GETTING INTO YOU AMU! Snap out of it! He's you're doctor that you're working for! You can't be liking him! Plus he's a pervert! _

"Just Ikuto…"

"B-But!" He drew his lips near mine.

"Say Ikuto…..or I'll kiss you. And this time it'll be a serious kiss." My face was baking as he drew only centimeters apart. I was half-willing to let him go on ahead and kiss me, but I would have at least _some_ pride.

"F-Fine….Ikuto…" He suddenly pulled back with a wide smirk across his face as he patted my head.

"Good my little strawberry." I glared at him.

"What am I a dog? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I covered my mouth, but continued to glare at him.

"Oh? Is my PA back-talking me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead in a second.

"N-No….G-Gomen….I…I…." I let out a sigh before continuing. "Ikuto." His smirk grew wider as he grabbed a seat from the other desk across from me and brought it over to sit right next to me.

I ignored him and continued to work on the last referral, while twitching.

_Damnit…IS HE DOING THAT JUST TO ANNOY ME?_

I glanced to the side to see his face. He was still staring at me.

_Ugh…_

Once I had finished the referral I placed it on top of the others and stood, stretching.

He continued to stare at me with interest. I looked the other way.

_Damn him….. He's like a cat with a new toy…._I sighed then grabbed my bag.

"Alright…let's get this over with." He smirked and stood.

"I'll be right back….I need to get my stuff. Hold this for me will you?" He wrapped his blue stethoscope around my neck and walked back towards his office.

I let out, yet again, another sigh.

I shut the lights off in the front office and waited for to come back out.

Shutting the lights off in the waiting rooms I turned at the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

made his way to the sick waiting room, locking the door while balancing his square, white bucket with multiple files in it on what leg.

He walked into the well waiting room as I rushed forward and grabbed the bucket from out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a questioning tone.

I glanced up at him with gratitude as I held the very heavy bucket within my grasp.

"Carrying you're bucket…it's the least I can do since you are driving me home."

He eyed me curiously, while I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I was struggling to keep the bucket up.

_Damn! This thing ways a ton! No wonder he's so strong! Or…maybe he just works out.._

"Alright…c'mon" He walked up to the door holding it open for me as he went out behind me, then locked his door.

I then followed him out into the parking lot, than on the corner, underneath a thick tree, sat a sleek, black Lexus. He popped the trunk open as I placed the bucket into it, shutting it with a rather large slam. He then started the car as I pulled open the door to the driver's passenger seat, and then closed it as I sat inside of it.

It was very nice, I'd have to say. The seats a black leather, and very taken care of. As he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving through the streets, he started asking questions.

"So why don't you have a car?" I looked at him questioningly.

"How'd you know I didn't have a car?" A look flashed upon his face.

"Uhh well, you didn't object to me driving you home." I sighed as the look disappeared.

"True, well because I think walking is healthy for you. Gives you good exercise, and its nice to take a good walk every now and then." I noticed him staring at me through the corner of my eye.

I then asked _him_ a question.

"Wait; do you even know where I live?" Another weird look crossed over his face.

"It was in….you're…file?" I raised an eye-brow then nodded.

"Oh that's right it was gomen." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief but I chose to ignore it.

Before I knew it, we were already at my apartment and was smirking.

"Arigato, -san." He raised an eye-brow.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ikuto when we were alone?"

"Yeah but you said when we were at the off…"

But I was cut off when I felt something warm, soft, gentle, yet firm, pressed against my lips.

**Emer-chan: yayz! Finally! I was trying so hard to get this chapter done tonight! **

**Ikuto: wow…you actually did it without dawdling….**

**Amu: Ikuto! Wait…no he's actually right..**

**Emer-chan: *sighs* I know…but at least I got it done! Nya!**

**Ikuto: Of course I'm right….I'm always right..**

**Emer-chan & Amu: Is that right?**

**Ikuto: course…**

**Amu: Really…are you going to be right about what I'm going to do next?**

**Ikuto: Well that always depends…**

**Emer-chan: He doesn't have a clue…**

**Ikuto: DO TOO!**

**Amu: then what am I going to do?**

**Ikuto: scream at me…then try to kill me and might succeed…._…**

**Amu: wow! Correct! Now….U IDIOT! *runs towards Ikuto***

**Ikuto: I was hoping I was going to be wrong! *runs the other way***

**Emer-chan: wow…ok then! Review minna! Arigato! Nya!**

**Amu: AHHHH!**

**Ikuto: YORU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**


	9. a kiss, a hug, and a stranger

**Emer-chan: wow, thanks a ton minna! Now!**

**Ikuto: Oh boy…here it comes…**

**Amu: …**

**Emer-chan: URUSAI!**

**Ikuto: fine, fine…Amu, hug me and I won't be able to hear her…*wraps arms around Amu***

**Amu: *blushes* I-IKUTO! GET OFF OF ME!**

**Ikuto: see…look I can't hear her over you're screaming…plus I get to hold you *grins***

**Amu: …IKUTO! Should I be offended by that?**

**Emer-chan: dude….I don't even know…**

**Aurora: oo oo! I do!**

**Emer-chan, Ikuto, & Amu: *raises eye-brow* you do?**

**Aurora: *thinks for a few seconds then shakes head* no…**

**All: *sighs***

**Emer-chan: Anyways! Now! Time to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Ikuto: Amu! *snuggles into Amu***

**Amu: W-WHAT YOU PERVY CAT?**

**Ikuto: …you're so warm…**

**Amu: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!**

**Emer-chan: *clears throat* **

**Ikuto: aww shiz…**

**Emer-chan: I'd like to thank….**

**Amu: YOU'RE DEAD IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: WHY ME?**

**Emer-chan: A-shadow-of-doubt, Zeki forever, Bloodthirsty-vampires, demon12, Sakura Anime lover, Ikutolover995….**

**Amu: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT THAT'S WHY!**

**Ikuto & Aurora: Is that seriously a good enough reason to kill me/him?**

**Emer-chan: HarunaNiwa073, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Kags21, Greenclover78…..**

**Amu: ….ok fine, he's perverted…he harasses me….he's a sly cat… and he never shuts up….**

**Ikuto: that's so cold Amu**

**Aurora: How could you say that to the man you love?**

**Emer-chan: Kaggie101, ichiruki12741, sylvanicara, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, and ShellyCullen! **

**Amu: I DO NOT LOVE HIM!**

**Emer-chan: there! Thank you all!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* are you still in denial?**

**Aurora: *grins* I think she is…**

**Emer-chan: uhhh…*stares***

**Amu: SHUT UP AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto & Aurora: *sighs* fine, fine…**

**Emer-chan: woah…..temper, temper..**

**Amu: URUSAE!**

My eyes widened with utter surprise and shock, my cheeks a bright red.

I could do nothing but sit there as I stared at .

His lips were pressed against mine, his eyes open, and I could feel the smirk across his mouth.

I felt something run along my bottom lip and gasped realizing that it was his tongue.

I clenched my teeth together as soon as I had opened them. _Shit…Shit…shit…SHIT!_

But somehow, him kissing me, didn't feel all that bad. It actually felt rather ni- _DAMNIT AMU! What are you thinking? He's you're doctor for pete sake!_

I felt him suddenly pull back just as I was beginning to close my eyes.

My cheeks were a bright as his face held a huge smirk across his face.

"Aww, that's such a disappointment, you didn't kiss back."

My eyes widened. "Y-YOU PERVERT!"

My lips were beginning to long for his. I shook my head, trying to keep my mind off of it.

"I-I'm leaving…..I'll see you tomorrow! Perverted neko-himi!"

I pulled the handle and pushed open the door, climbing out and slamming it.

I heard the window go down as I walked up to my rather large apartment.

"See you tomorrow…._Amu." _I could hear the smirk in his tone as I walked up the stairs, my right eye twitching in annoyance and embarrassment, feeling his gaze on me the whole time.

As I brought out my key to un-lock my door I heard his car finally drive away.

And as soon as I was inside of my apartment, I fell to the floor against my now closed door.

Bringing my fingers to touch my now burning lips.

_Damnit….how could he do that to me? I've only known him for 3 days now. I couldn't possibly like a pervert like him! I like Tadase-kun….right?_

With that question continuously running through my mind, I slowly stood up, gripping the wall for support, and walked over to my kitchen.

A thought suddenly ran through my mind.

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia! Where are you guys?" I spun around hoping to find them, but when I got no reply, and couldn't spot them anywhere, my eyes went wide.

_OH SHOOT! I left the case in Dr Tsukiyomi's car!_

I raced towards my door, wondering if he was still not too far away, when a knock suddenly sounded from it. My eye-brow shot up in confusion, well that was until I opened my door.

stood in my door-way, with the most amused smirk I had ever seen. He was holding my red egg-carrier case in his hand that was extended not too far away from me. I gasped and reached out for it taking it in my hand, sighing with relief and a small smile. I had been so mad and embarrassed earlier that I had forgotten all about them.

I glanced up to look at Dr Tsukiyomi with gratitude.

"Arigato…" I caught myself before I spoke, trying to avoid receiving another kiss.

"Ikuto…"

He waved a hand and winked.

"No problem….just try not to forget them again." He smirked as he turned around and began walking back.

But before he made it down the stairs, I suddenly wrapped my arms around him from behind.

It was for only a quick moment though; I didn't think he would want me to be hugging him forever you know.

And with that done, I pulled back smiling, my cheeks a bright red as he turned around to stare at me with slightly wide eyes with confusion, curiosity, and shock. I shrugged my shoulders and waved before retreating back into my apartment.

I swore I heard him mutter right before I closed the door,

"Such a weird kid…" I screamed even though my door was closed I knew he would be able to hear me.

"I AM NOT A KID!" He laughed lightly as I listened to his footsteps echo down the stair-way; my cheeks still that bright red.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Ikuto's pov! Yayz!**

I walked down the stairs to Amu's apartment, an amused smirk clearly across my face.

_Such and interesting girl...I can never tell what she's going to do next._

I chuckled lightly closing my eyes. But as I reached the bottom of the stair-way I let out a deep sigh.

Lifting my head up to stare at a shaded area, I glared.

"Come out, I know you're there."

**Emer-chan: Yayz! New chappie! New Chappie! Finished!**

**Ikuto: Wow…so sad…**

**Emer-chan: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: Geeze and you said I had a temper…*shakes head***

**Aurora: *joins Amu* Poor, poor Emer-chan**

**Emer-chan: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: well, this ones going to be a quick one..**

**Emer-chan: *snickers* heheh…quick one…**

**Aurora, Amu, & Ikuto: Pervert…**

**Emer-chan: shut up…**

**Aurora: anyways! R & R! thank you very much!**

**Amu: great…can't wait till the next chapter…**

**Ikuto: I know…me neither…**

**Amu: yeah….WAIT WHAT!**

**Aurora & Emer-chan: byes minna!**


	10. a new development? ehh!

**Emer-chan: Yayz! Chapter update!!**

**Ikuto: well its about time**

**Emer-chan & Amu: URUSAI CATBOY!!**

**Ikuto: OW! What the hell was that for?!?!!**

**Amu: For being a perverted idiot!!**

**Emer-chan: ….I was going to say rude but…lets go with that!**

**Ikuto: that's not a good enough reason!!**

**Amu: in my book it is!!**

**Emer-chan: anyways….sorry for such the long update..now….time to thank the reviews nya!!**

**Ikuto: oh you read? I never knew…can I see?**

**Amu: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!**

**Emer-chan: I'd like to thank…**

**Ikuto: What are you talking about? Of course its funny..see the readers are probably laughing right now…**

**Amu: or their probably laughing cause u just made a fool of your-self…**

**Emer-chan: A-shadow-of-doubt, Sakura Anime lover, Kaggie101, bloodthirsty-vampires, Ikutolover995……**

**Ikuto: how in the world did I make a fool of myself?**

**Amu: because u said their laughing and they weren't…now they are…**

**Emer-chan: Ikuto4ever, HarunaNiwa073, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Neji0392…..**

**Ikuto: but wouldn't they still be laughing then? *smirks***

**Amu: *eyes widened* URUSAI!!**

**Emer-chan: xXLove'n'HateXx (thxs for the long review btw! Appreciate it!), sylvanicara, Shokora 'N Strawberries, and finally dejiko001!! Arigato minna-san!! **

**Ikuto: aww its ok…you don't have to be ashamed…people expect it out of u….*pats Amu's back***

**Amu: *sighs* yeah..ur right…wait….WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE EXPECT IT OUT OF ME!?!!**

**Emer-chan: hope you enjoy this chapter minna!! **

**Ikuto: Most people know that you're a little thick in the head..its no surprise that's what I mean…*smirks***

**Amu: YOU JERK!!! *smacks Ikuto* **

**Emer-chan: Idiot….ENJOY!!**

_**Ikuto's pov!! Yayz!!**_

_I walked down the stairs to Amu's apartment, an amused smirk clearly across my face._

Such and interesting girl.....I can never tell what she's going to do next.

_I chuckled lightly closing my eyes._

_But as I reached the bottom of the stair-way I let out a deep sigh._

_Lifting my head up to stare at a shaded area, I glared._

"_Come out, I know you're there."_

**-----------Have you guessed who it is yet? ------------here ill help-------------------------------**

I glared as the man took a step forward, a smirk across his face.

"Made a new acquaintance I see." My glare grew hard as he spoke.

"Why have you been following me?" The old bastard's smirk faltered.

"Isn't that a bit rude to address you're father in that tone?" I scoffed.

"_Step_-father…if I remember correctly….now, what do you want?" The grayish-brown hair man smirked once again.

"I hope you're work is going well, we wouldn't want you infatuated with one of your own PA's now would we?" My eyes widened slightly but I soon narrowed them before he could see anything.

"I was driving her home as a simple gesture…..I have no attraction towards her." I walked past him, and towards my car.

"I suggest you watch you're back, Ikuto. You're father still hasn't been located. And as long as that is the same, I still have control."

I stopped to turn my head towards him and glare at his triumph expression.

"Shut you're trap you filthy rat…" It suddenly became one of surprise and anger.

Satisfied, I continued walking, climbing into my cars driver seat and speeding away; ignoring the fact that he was right. That _Damn_ Kazuomi was right. But as soon as my father was finally found, I would be free from that damn corporation, and Kazuomi would be knocked immediately off his thrown.

I glanced at Yoru who was staring at me with a worried expression. I smiled lightly and rubbed his head with my hand.

"Ikuto…nya…" I turned my attention back to my driving as Yoru sat on my shoulder.

_Don't Yoru….we'll soon be free…I promise…_

**Amu's pov! Te-he!!**

I let out a sigh and glanced out the window as I watched Dr Tsukiyomi walk down the stairs.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia floated near my head as Ran and Miki giggled.

"Amu-chan's a pervert." I looked back to glare at them.

"I AM NOT!! I'm just making sure he gets to his car safely!!" Suu giggled this time as Dia gave a twinkling laugh.

I turned my attention back to Dr Tsukiyomi and saw him stop as he reached the bottom of my stairway.

A much older man suddenly stepped forward. His hair was a grayish-brown and his face held wrinkles from age and stress.

"Ehh?" I watched intently as the two shared words that I couldn't hear.

Dr Tsukiyomi's body seemed to tense as the man suddenly smirked.

He then continued to walk forward but stopped when the oldie spoke something as he turned his head that I noticed, to send him a deathly glare.

Dr Tsukiyomi spoke once more then continued to walk to his car, slamming his door roughly then backing up and driving off.

His words seem to leave the oldie shocked and angered.

But shocked me the most was that he suddenly lifted his head to glare at me, and then smirk.

I gasped and pulled back, my heart pounding inside of my chest.

My hand resting on top of my heart, I slowly walked over and fell onto my couch.

_He…he didn't see me did he?!! Who was that oldie anyway? And what did he have to do with Dr Tsu- I mean Ikuto? _I looked up to come face to face with Dia, her eyes were troubled.

"Dia? What's wrong?" She suddenly looked up to smile at me; her face ridden of her earlier expression.

"Nothing Amu-chan, just thinking." I raised my eye-brow but shook my head and dismissed it.

Ran, Miki and Suu held the same expression as me. We all wondered what went on inside of Dia's mind. She may have been one of my would-be selves but…..she was the most hard to understand at times. She always seemed to know things before any of us did, and was always the one who thought calmly in times of need. I was truly grateful of her, but, I always wondered.

_Was she truly _my _would-be self? I mean could I really be able to act like that when I needed to? _

"Amu-chan…" I looked up to find all 4 of my charas staring down at me with a smile on their face; Dia was the one who had spoken.

"Don't worry Amu-chan!" _Ran…_

"We're all here for you!" _Miki…_

"So if you're troubled! Desu~! " _Suu…_

"Just tell us and we will solve the problem, together." _Dia…_

I smiled at all of them brightly.

"Arigato! Minna!" I suddenly stood up, my fist raised.

"alright!! Operation 'Find out what oldie's relationship to Dr Tsu- I mean Ikuto!' Is ago!!"

They all cheered before a thought passed through my mind.

"Wait…..Where do we even start…" Ran then shouted out.

"Well why don't you ask him tomorrow Amu-chan!!" A smile returned to my face.

"Excellent! HAHAHA!!" Ran, Miki, and Suu continued cheering with me while Dia silently chuckled.

**Dia's pov! OMG! A clue to the future!**

I laughed silently as I watched Amu and the others cheer for their new operation.

_Go Amu-chan, I believe you can do this....setting Ikuto-san free may be the one thing that will finally, truly, un-lock you're heart._

I winked before flying back to Amu.

_Good-luck...Amu-chan._

**Emer-chan: ok so I know its not the longest chapter…since I was kinda rushed but, hey! At least I did give you guys another chapter.**

**Ikuto: yes and for that were…sort of grateful…**

**Amu: IKUTO!!**

**Emer-chan: Damn un-grateful cat…**

**Ikuto: but why'd you have to bring Kazuomi into this?! What the hell?!**

**Emer-chan: DEAL WITH IT ITS PART OF THE PLAN!!**

**Amu: do you even have a plan?**

**Emer-chan: course!**

**Ikuto: then what is it?**

**Emer-chan…**

**Ikuto & Amu: she doesn't even have a plan…**

**Emer-chan: review minna! Bye!**

**Ikuto: and then she ends it…**

**Amu: just like that….**

**Emer-chan: URUSAI I CAN HERE U!!**


	11. Question? Smack? Question?

**Emer-chan: omg!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!**

**Ikuto: quit saying gomen!!**

**Emer-chan: GOMEN!! **

**Amu: QUIT IT!!**

**Emer-chan: fine, but I have to say that im sorry for not updating fast enough!**

**Ikuto: T_T…tell me about it…**

**Emer-chan: BE QUIET!!**

**Amu: well you take too long!!**

**Emer-chan: well school hell what do you expect damnit?!!**

**Amu: fine…**

**Ikuto: just thank the reviewers already…**

**Emer-chan: *sighs* hai hai….I'd like to thank…**

**dejiko001 (urusai means be quiet and urusae means shut up), sylvanicara, bloodthirsty-vampires, MaroonAngel of Darkness, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, HarunaNiwa073, Kags21, Llyssa-maiden, xXLove'n'HateXx (thanks so much for the long review! I laughed a bit when I read it!), Blue-Cat-94, Ikutoluver995, FBgoldfish (yes its similar to one of those, I really have no idea where im going with it…sorta), kitteymeowmeow, xXLittleMissKissXx, Shokora 'N Strawberries, and!! A-shadow-of-a-doubt!!**

**Arigato minna-san!!**

**Ikuto: finally..NOW GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Amu: NOW…**

**Emer-chan: O_O…fine fine!! Stupid…strawberry head…..blue cat..**

**Amu & Ikuto: *twitch* what was that?**

**Emer-chan: NOTHING!! Heheh!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! NYA!!**

"Dr Tsukiyomi-kun!" A high-pitched voice suddenly rang in my ears as I dropped my head to quickly come in contact with the hard wooden table.

"Amu-chan!" Four voices screamed.

"Why, oh why?! Do I have to work with such damn sluts?!!"

"Tell me about it…." I suddenly lifted my head to find Dr Tsukiyomi staring offi nto space.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san?" He then walked out of his office to greet Saaya, with a hint of reluctance across his face that took me a bit by surprise.

_Didn't he like having girls fall for him all the time?_

"Amu-chan, don't forget to ask him later…." I glanced up at Dia with a confused expression when my eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh that's right! Arigato! Dia!" She smiled and nodded as I quickly stood. Ran, Miki, and Suu's voices cheering in my ears.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! Go! Go! Amu-chan!"

I stopped in front of the door, turning around with my hands on my hips.

"You guys, he'll suspect something if you keep you're voices so loud!" I glared lightly at them as they giggled then gave a thumbs up.

"Hai!"

I nodded and turned around to open the door, just as it opened to hit me square in the forehead. I slowly slid down the door, then falling backwards onto the floor.

"Amu-chan!"

"I….Ita…."

"Its good to have you back Nagi, I was beginning to worry that would never come….back…….Amu?"

"Do you mean Hinamori Amu-chan?"

I lifted my head up, holding it as something that smelled an awful lot like blood slid down my forehead and into my right eye. Causing my vision to go a bit red as I stared at Dr Tsukiyomi and Nagi. Who were staring straight back at me with wide eyes.

"Amu, you're bleeding! I blinked a few times, slowly bringing my fingers up to my forehead and soon made their way back down in front of my eyes to reveal a deep crimson painted across my fingers.

"AHHH!! AMU-CHAN'S BLEEDING DESU~!!!!"

"A-AMU-CHAN!!"

"HURRY!! CALL THE AMBULANCES!!GET THE PLASTIC SUGEION HERE NOW!!!"

My right eye twitched as I wathced Ran, Miki, and Suu flew around screaming while Dia remained perfectly calm, a small, worried smile etched across her face.

"Its just a simple cut you guys…."

"Nagihiko, go get me a bandage please."

"Hai, Dr Tsukiyomi."

I turned my head with surprise to see Dr Tsukiyomi sitting on the floor in front of me, taking out an alchohol wipe while Nagi ran to get a bandage.

I felt my cheeks heat as he wiped the bloor off of my face.

Wincing slightly as he placed the wipe on top of the cut, I stared at him in wonder and awe.

His face held a serious-ness to it, and a bit of concern as his hands were gentle and light.

"Here, Dr Tsukiyomi." I kept my gaze on Dr Tsukyomi as he took the rather large band-aid from Nagi's hand while thanking him at the same time.

He then softly placed the band-aid ontop of my forehead where the cut was letting out a quiet sigh as he slowly stood up throwing the trash away.

"ah!" I suddenly stood up.

"A-Arigato! Dr Tsukiyomi-san!" He turned his head towards me, a bit of surprise and wonder across his face when it suddenly changed into a smirk.

"Anything for my little strawberry." My cheeks then began to burn a bright red.

"Pervert!!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms when I was just about to open the door and walk out of the room I suddenly remembered why I needed to talk to him in the 1rst place.

I spun back around to see Dr Tsukiyomi staring at me, leaning on his desk.

I slowly walked towards him, my anger and embarrassment gone.

Replaced by the need to know the answer of this certain question.

"D-Dr Tsukiyomi-san?" I stared at him as he looked down at me with amusement.

"Hmmm?"

"Who was that man you were talking to yesterday? And how do you know him?"

Before I knew it, that same smirking amused expression abruptedly became a hard and cold one.

"Why would you want to know something like that, Amu?"

A chill ran down my spine by the way he had spoken.

_Uh-oh..….did I touch a nerve? _

_And when did Nagihiko get here?!!!_

**Emer-chan: There you go minna!!**

**Ikuto: That's it?**

**Amu: That's all you're writing today?**

**Emer-chan: IM TIRED!! GIVE ME A BREAK!!**

**Ikuto: you're always tired..**

**Amu: *nods in agreement* its true…**

**Emer-chan: WELL IM EXTRA TIRED CUZ OF THE 1RST WEEK OF SCHOOL!! Leave me alone!!**

**Ikuto & Amu:…O_O…she really is tired…**

**Emer-chan: *grins* review minna!! Next chapter will be uber long!!**

**Ikuto: raving hormones…**

**Amu: Split personalities…**

**Emer-chan: URUSAI!!**

**Wait…where's Aurora?**


	12. 2 weird meetings in one day and a!

**Emer-chan: I'm so sorry minna!!**

**Ikuto: well…after that long this should be a long chapter…**

**Amu: It should! U made us wait so long!**

**Emer-chan: I know…**

**Aurora: And u forgot about me!**

**Emer-chan: I know…**

**Ikuto: And ur an idiot…**

**Emer-chan: I know…**

**Amu: U horrible person!**

**Emer-chan: I know!**

**Ikuto: You're a terrible person and no one loves u…**

**Amu: Now that's just cold Ikuto…*stares at Ikuto***

**Emer-chan: I KNOW!**

**Ikuto: Well I can't stay I don't have a good excuse for it…**

**Amu: IKUTO**

**Aurora: THEIR BRINGING INUYASHA BACK DURING FALL!!**

**Emer-chan: I KNOW GODAMNIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HALFTA- wait…what?!!**

**Ikuto: They are? *arches eye-brow***

**Amu: NO WAY!!**

**Aurora: Its true!! **

**Emer-chan: *gasps* OMG!!**

**Ikuto: Wow…this excited over Inuyasha?**

**All 3: *turns to stare at Ikuto* **

**Ikuto: *sweat drops* did I say something wrong?**

**Emer-chan: HOW CAN U NOT LIKE INUYASHA?!!**

**Ikuto: Because he's only a guy with long silver hair and dog ears…**

**Aurora: You're a guy who has long blue hair with cat ears…**

**Amu: *smirks elbowing Ikuto in the side* do u not like him cuz he's a dog?**

**Emer-chan and Aurora: *smirks***

**Ikuto: *twitches while closing eyes and folding arms* no…**

**Amu: AHA! *points towards Ikuto***

**Ikuto: ????**

**Emer-chan: All he said was no**

**Aurora: what? Im having a brain fart…**

**Amu:…yeah I really don't know either I just felt like yelling that out….**

**All 3: …………….**

**Emer-chan: Alright…..shall we thank our reviewers? **

**Aurora: I think we shall…**

**Amu: AHA!!**

**Ikuto: Amu…**

**Amu: What?! **

**Emer-chan: *ignores Amu* I'd like to thank…**

**Linblueneko, HarunaNiwa073,**

**A-shadow-of-a-doubt (yeah, they can be real idiots at times haha!), TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi (you'll just halfta find out! So READ ON!),**

**Kags21, KAzuKiFuuchouinISmiNe (thxs! They can be really fun writing at times! ^.^)….**

**Amu: AHA!**

**Ikuto: Amu….**

**Amu: freedom of speech people! Freedom of speech!**

**Ikuto: Ur such an idiot…**

**Aurora: *munches away on chocolate randomly staring off into space thinking of Maximum ride and twilight***

**Amu: AM NOT!!**

**Emer-chan: ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat (then u must understand the pain of homework and projects haha! Ugh….), **

**MaroonAngel of Darkness (well if u remember in the 2****nd**** chapter, Amu mentioned that Nagi worked at Ikuto's office, but I was an idiot and forgot about him, so im addin him now!), **

**Carielle Hale (arigato!), dejiko001 (ur welcome! And omg! Thxs! I'll use that now! So much more easier! And sounds better in my opinion too! Nya!!!),**

**Llyssa-maiden (we must last together in this torture of pain sister!)…**

**Ikuto: Then why are you saying 'AHA!' for no reason whatsoever? **

**Amu: *giggles* that was funny to hear u say….**

**Ikuto: T_T…good im not saying it again…**

**Aurora: *watches still eating Hershey bar* **

**Emer-chan: Shokora 'N Strawberries (will do! Now!), Ikutoluver995 (arigato!), **

**xXLove'n'HateXx (like I said before, re-read the 2****nd**** chapter so you can remember nya!!! Mmm not everyone, I haven't brung much of any characters yet…but don't worry…I will…oh boy I will…Heheh…Well I was glad I cheered u up! Stupid fly! I know how annoying those things can be..5 hours?!! Why didn't you kill it in the 1rst place?!! Also, makes me happy to hear that I made u laugh, I always wondered if I did that with my stories…something tells me I'll stick to what u suggested…sorry for making u wait so long! This ones put out specially for u!) **

**yuuka-hanamaya (evil person!), ichiruki12741 (am now!), angelfoxblue, Meli (no don't worry I wont drop it…even if I do update WAY too slow…)**

**AND!! Aelise27 ( I'll try my best!)**

**Amu: Oh yeah?**

**Ikuto: *nods* mhm..**

**Emer-chan: *joins Aurora* what they doin?**

**Aurora: *shruggs***

**Emer-chan: very helpful…T_T**

**Amu: what exactly do I keep doing for no reason whatsoever?**

**Ikuto: You keep going 'AHA!' *points towards Amu* that's wat!**

**All 3: *laughs***

**Ikuto: -.-'....*smacks forehead* just get on with the story damnit…**

**Emer-chan: hai!! Btw people….im sorry it's taken so long to update…my internets been down for so long…I finally JUST got it back up..like not even a day ago so please forgive me…**

**Aurora, Amu, and Ikuto: O_O…**

**Emer-chan: what?**

**Aurora: so…long…**

**Emer-chan: O_O…AW SHIZ!!**

**Re-cap! Nya!!!**

"Who was that man you were talking to yesterday? And how do you know him?"

Before I knew it, that same, smirking, amused expression abruptedly became a hard and cold one.

"Why would you want to know something like that, Amu?"

A chill ran down my spine by the way he had spoken.

_Uh-oh..….did I touch a nerve? _

_And when did Nagihiko get here?!!!_

**Present!! Nya!!!**

"U-Uh….um, I just w-wanted to know; S-Since I saw h-him approach you, a-after you..dropped me..off"

Something flashed across his eyes as he turned slightly to shift some of his paper work on his desk. I wasn't sure if I had actually seen anything. It was too quick to be noticed, but then so 'there' it was impossible not to see. But what I think I _did _see, I couldn't quite place my finger on what exact emotion it was.

"Well if you truly want to know, my dear Amu…." He glanced up towards me as I quickly and un-surely nodded my head.

"That man is unfortunately my step-father.." unfortunately?!!

"He was just visiting to…" I noticed the hesitation across his face as he looked down. His voice turning soft and low as he spoke. "Bug me about work."

He seemed like he was almost graving the truth about his words. He turned his head to stare at me; his face a calm, and his eyes surprisingly honest. But something was off. His eyes seemed to say he was hiding much more then what he was actually saying. But what…exactly? How bad, was the situation exactly?

After a few moments of silence I began to feel guilty about bringing the whole thing up. Now realizing it was a touchy subject.

I glanced down towards the floor, my right arm holding my left.

"Dr. Tsukiyomi-san, gomenasai. I hadn't realized it was a nosy question. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It's fine. Everyone has their own curiosities….including me." I glanced up to see him staring at me, his head cocked lightly to the side.

"So…" His once cold expression suddenly changed into a smirking and amused one.

The atmosphere, I could feel, suddenly changing from a haunting to a more light and teasing one.

"You were watching me now?" My eyes widened as I felt my face begin to heat up.

AWW SHIZ-NIZ!

"I-I uh…w-well! I was j-just making sure you got t-to your car safely!!"

He appeared suddenly in front of me, holding a lock of my long pink hair between his thumb and forefinger. I gasped out in surprise.

"Well then, I guess I should thank you."

I found my body unable to move as he slowly leaned forward. _Come on! Move! Move!!!_ I felt his cool breathe his my face as he drew closer. My cheeks were already a dark red by now as our foreheads touched. _Why can't I move goddamnit?!!_ My heart was pounding inside of my chest. His bright blue eyes were full of emotion I couldn't understand as he spoke.

"Thank. You." I blinked as he then slowly pulled back. _Eh? Was that it? No kiss? No nothing?_

My eyes were wide with surprise and wonder before he suddenly let out a low chuckle, a large smirk across his face.

"I can't believe..haha…u fell for that…u actually thought I was going to kiss you?" I glared at him, my face a bright red noticeable from miles away.

"Well! After all those times u did I wouldn't take it for granted! Dr. Tsukiyomi-san!" I folded my arms and looked away as he continued to laugh.

"Don't you have someone you love? Someone else who you could tease?!"

I glanced to the side to see his face a sudden serious one as he stared at me.

"I do….you" My eyes went wide as I turned to completely stare back at him. _What?!_

I suddenly shook my head walking up to him and slapping him on the arm.

"Ow"

"Liars don't get to be doctors…" I heard a sigh escape him.

"The boy who cried wolf…"

"Eh?"

I glanced up at him to see his eyes 1rst. His eyes held a sadness, and truth-full look. They also looked…loving, and…tendering. I found my self leaning forward, unable to stop myself. His now dark blue eyes seemed to be inviting me in, yet holding up some slight barrier. At the moment, I wanted to step inside of that barrier, and see what he was really hiding; and who he really was.

I soon realized that he was leaning forward as well. Why I couldn't stop, I had no idea. Our lips were close to touching before Ran suddenly screamed.

"AMU-CHAN! NEXT PATIENTS HE-AHHH!!" My eyes suddenly widened, as did Dr. Tsukiyomi's.

"Tch!"

"Ah!"

We suddenly turned away from each other. My face was a bright red, my hands up to my chest, and my eyes wide as I stared towards the ground.

"Amu-chan was about to kiss Dr Tsukiyomi!"

"It's an adult's world! Desu~!!"

"Amu-chan…"

Dr Tsukiyomi's eye was slightly twitching, and if my eye sight wasn't going bad; I could've sworn I saw a light tint of pink across his cheeks. _Could he really blush?_

I turned back around, doing my best to knock the blush off my face.

"O-Ok you guys…I'll see you out there!"

"Hai Amu-chan!"

I suddenly heard a voice speak up after the girls.

"Nice going Ikuto!" I turned my head to see Yoru giving Dr Tsukiyomi a thumbs up.

Dr Tsukiyomi smacked his forehead before pointing towards the door.

"Just…Go…Yoru.."

"O-K!" Yoru flew out the door after Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Doing I don't know what.  
(Emer-chan: Eww! You pervs! Ikuto: Heheh…Amu: IKUTO! Aurora: What a wrong world we live in!)

I glanced from Dr Tsukiyomi back to where Yoru flew out from and started laughing lightly. Dr Tsukiyomi lifted his face from his hand as he started at me with an arched eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head still laughing.

"N..Nothing….just you and Yoru…that's all…" He chuckled lightly.

"Yoru can have his bad moments at the worst of times. Trust me."

"I noticed." We glanced at each other before beginning to laugh again.

I suddenly felt an unnerving feeling; as if someone was staring at me with narrowed eyes filled with hatred. It made me shudder inside. _What is this feeling?_ I decided to ignore it now, pushing it down and saving it for later to think about as I walked towards the door.

"Hey Amu" I turned towards Dr Tsukiyomi as I stood in the doorway.

He smirked as he removed his stethoscope from around his neck and tossed his towards me. I caught it with ease; staring at him then back to it.

"Ehhhh?!! Not again!" His smirk grew as he pushed me out the door and towards our next patient.

"Yes again, now get going before I do something we both regret."

My eyes widened as I suddenly began walking, my face yet again a bright red.

"E-EH?!" He chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it for now."

"F-For now?!"

He smirked.

"Shhh.."

-

-

-

"Amu…"

"Huh?"

I glanced upwards from my work to see Utau Staring down at me with a hard look. I flinched at her sudden and quiet appearance beside me. How in the world she did that, I have no clue.

Her hands were on both sides of her hips and her stare was unwavering. Her figure was almost haunting in a scary yet still pretty way.

"y-yes?" I stared up at her with nervous eyes.

"What are you doing this Saturday afternoon?" I glanced to the side then back at her.

"nothing….why?"

"good, your coming with me for lunch then." E….EHH?!!

"Why do you want me to come to lunch with you." I asked her questioningly.

"Because I need to talk to you. It's important. And plus…" It was her turn to glance sideways.

"All my friends are busy…" She turned back towards me with another hard stare.

"But that doesn't mean anything! Since I know you'll be there!"

I felt myself sweat drop as I stared at her; her fist up in the air.

"Well, 1rst I need to know where I'm meeting you." It was the afternoon, I had nothing planned till that night, so why not?

"You'll actually come?" She stared down at me with a blank stare, blinking every few seconds.

I nodded. Seeing her expression made me wonder just how she really thought. What was her true character? How did she act around different people? How did she act towards the one she loved? Well, the one she truly loved…besides Dr Tsukiyomi. And what she was hiding. She seemed to be very similar to Dr Tsukiyomi. I wonder why.

"yeah, why wouldn't I? We are friends aren't we?" She nodded excitedly then suddenly changed her expression to a serious one again. I sweat-dropped; that's…kinda creepy.

She pointed to the top of the paper which had the name of a café on top of it.

"Meet me here, at the Lolita café…." Her hand scrolled down to a time.

"At 11:30 am…got it?" I nodded quickly.

"Good….now…I will see you later during the day." She nodded and soon began marching off to some place beyond my knowledge.

I stared questioningly after Utau. Suddenly thinking about why she would want to have lunch with me. And then how similar her and Dr Tsukiyomi were. Were they brother and sister? Cousins? No…that's impossible. Maybe I'm just thinking weirdly. I shook my head lightly as my thoughts pinned themselves suddenly on a subject that happen to slip inside of my head at the time.

Dr Tsukiyomi…I began thinking about our earlier incident. Had he really meant what he said back there? Was he telling the truth? No, he couldn't be. Could he? But he's a handsome, wealthy, and very famous doctor. Why would he like me of all people? He was probably just saying it to mess with me but…his eyes…his eyes were so…so...and then we almost…

"Amu-chan" I felt a hand suddenly grab my shoulder lightly.

"Eh?!" I spun around to sigh in relief coming face to face with Nagihiko; his long purple hair down.

He was wearing a white formal shirt, with jeans. His face held a bright smile as I stood up.

"Nagi!" I found myself suddenly wrapped around in arms by him as I quickly returned the gesture.

"I've missed you! It's been so long!" He pulled back to smile at me once again with a happy expression.

"It has been. When I heard that you'd be PA'ing for Dr Tsukiyomi I was overjoyed."

"Yeah, I hadn't realized that you worked here until Nadeshiko told me that you worked here." He laughed and nodded.

"Yes yes. Of course she would say something to you before I got a chance to. Even if we are siblings." I joined him in laughing as we caught up on each others lives.

We talked for about the last hour of the day. When there was no more patients left for us to check up on. I soon found out that Nagi had finally found a group of guys to play basketball with every other night. And that he was finally beginning to gather up the courage to ask Rima out on a date.

"Good-luck on that one Nagi; it won't be easy I'll tell you that one. " He nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I know, she's as stubborn as heck. But hey, something tells me she won't decline." I smirked.

"And something tells me you're right." He smirked back.

Little did he know that Rima had had a huge crush on him since the 7th grade. She hated to admit but, I had finally gotten her to say it at a truth or dare sleep over. Heheh…wasn't that a fun night. Especially with the bra flinging across the neighborhood….anyways! I was sure she would say yes to him. She had said that she'd go out with him if he had the courage to ask her out. Or if ever really did like her. She denied the fact and said that it was impossible but, I told her she would be totally wrong in the future.

I glanced up at the clock hung up against the wall.

"Well, I should get going, its already pretty late." It was 6: 39, yeah…it was late.

Well…to stay at the office that is.

Nagihiko nodded.

"I should head off as well. I've got a game with the guys tonight, I'll see you. Amu-chan."

I smiled and waved as he collected his items getting up and waving back at me as he walked out the door.

"Bye Nagihiko!"

Everyone had headed home already; so the only ones left were me and Dr Tsukiyomi.

"Amu-chan!" I heard 4 voices suddenly rang out. Well…the only _human _ones here at least.

I turned my head to see Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia flying towards me.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" I placed my folders in my bag as I placed the strap across my shoulders as I stood up.

"Amu-chan! I'm hungry!"

"I'm tired!"

"I wanna go home! Desu~!"

"I want to read…"

I felt myself sweat-drop. _I'm the one who works all day, yet you guys are the only ones complaining.  
_I sighed then glanced up at them before lightly smiling.

"Alright you guys, lets go." I walked out the door-way coming to the exit door when I suddenly stopped.

I should say bye to Dr Tsukiyomi.

"You guys go ahead. I want to say bye to doc before I leave."

I heard them giggle.

"Amu-chan wants to return to her lover."

"Leave us behind."

"Such an adult world, desu~!"

"Amu-chan and Ikuto-san; I like the sound of that."

My fist slowly raised as my shoulders and head shrunk down-wards.

"WHAT. WAS THAT?"

"AHH! AMU-CHAN'S MAD! DESU~!!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"QUICK BEFORE SHE SENDS THE LOVE-BIRDS ON US!!"

Only a soft giggle escaped from Dia as they all quickly flew out the door.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!" I sighed softly walking through the hallways and towards Dr Tsukiyomi's office.

I don't know what exactly caused me to want to say good bye to Dr Tsukiyomi of all people. But that feeling would keep nagging at me through the rest of the day until I got it done; which would have caused a lot of trouble since I had so much work left to do.

I slowed my pace down as I softly knocked at the door which was a crack open.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san?" I gently pushed open the dark wood door, walking a few steps inside.

I let out a sudden gasp at what I discovered in his office.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san!!"

**Emer-chan: Wow…that was…THE longest chapter I have EVER written. 11 pages…DAMN**

**Ikuto: Well, im satisfied a bit for now…except…..**

**Amu: at the end where…**

**Aurora: WHAT'S WRONG WITH DR TSUKIYOMI?!!**

**All 3: *sweat drop***

**Aurora: *bites into chocolate* what? Just curiosity**

**Emer-chan: You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Aurora: grrr…*bites a bigger piece out of the chocolate bar***

**Amu: O_o…**

**Ikuto:…um…just wondering but…why do you always have a chocolate bar…and are always eating it?**

**Aurora: *glomps Ikuto with chocolate bar* BECAUSE I LOVE CHOCOLATE!! AND I LOVE YOU!!**

**Ikuto: O_O!! AHH!! GET HER OFF!!**

**Amu:….*watches in silent jealousy***

**Emer-chan: Aurora….**

**Aurora: *stops staring still holding onto Ikuto* **

**Emer-chan: Do you still want that Lucario plush?**

**Amu: Lucario…?**

**Ikuto: I don't know….*tries shoving off Aurora***

**Aurora: *nods vigorously* YES!**

**Emer-chan: then get off of Ikuto…now..**

**Aurora: awww……ok…**

**Ikuto: IM FREE!!**

**Amu: We all are…**

**Ikuto: Amu….are you pmsing?**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: NOTHING!**

**Aurora: *runs off searching for hidden lucario plush doll***

**Emer-chan: anyways, I've been starting to think that my writing isn't that good on these stories.**

**Amu: u trying to pick a fight Ikuto?!**

**Ikuto: Maybe I am…maybe I'm not..**

**Emer-chan: So can you guys tell me what'cha think about the writing individually?**

**Amu: IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Emer-chan: and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I spent all night typing this up and going over it! Its not 3:09 am…damn..im so tired I'm dizzy…**

**Amu: Idiot…**

**Ikuto: look who's talking**

**Emer-chan: So…review and tell me what'cha think! Nya!!!**

**Amu: UR THE IDIOT HERE!**

**Ikuto: I'm a smidiot Amu…there's a difference..**

**Amu:….a what?**

**Aurora: WHERES THAT LUCARIO PLUSH DOLL?!!**

***silence*…..**

**Emer-chan: BYES!!! NYA!!!!!!!!**


	13. A fatigue doctor and hidden reasons

**Emer-chan: Hi minna!**

**Ikuto: Wow… your actually updating a day later..**

**Amu: It's a miracle! **

**Aurora: *nods head***

**Emer-chan: T_T…is not!!**

**All: *stares at Emer-chan***

**Emer-chan: *sighs* ok maybe it is…**

**Ikuto: Thought so…**

**Aurora: Ikuto!! **

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Amu:….**

**Emer-chan: Ignoring those 3...time to thank the reviewers!**

**Aurora: I love you!! **

**Ikuto: I THOUGHT YOU LOVD CHOCOLATE!**

**Amu: Ikuto your not always right…**

**Emer-chan: I'd like to thank…..**

**Aurora: AND chocolate! **

**Ikuto & Amu: *sweat drop***

**Emer-chan: **

**Iipinkex3 (when he says 'the boy who cried wolf' he meant that, since he always teases her, the one time he's telling the truth, she doesn't believe him. Like how the boy kept crying wolf, but the one time there was an actual wolf, the farmers didn't believe him.) **

**Dejiko001 (the bra flinging thing will come up in the future, haha. I kinda prefer to right 1rst, don't know why. Thxs! I left it at a cliffy cuz its fun!! It ended up being 12 but…who's countin?)**

**A-shadow-of-a-doubt (……….Shhhh!!! Thxs!)**

**KiNoMoTo18 (it is going pretty fast…thxs…I am updating now!) **

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat (Arigato! Means a lot! I'm puttin this one out early just for you!) **

**Ikuto: Is something messed up with your head?**

**Aurora: *Stares blankly* yes…**

**Amu:…that's…kind of…**

**Ikuto: blunt…**

**Aurora: I know!**

**Emer-chan:**

**Linblueneko (Thxs! Updating now!) **

**Ichiruki12741 (well..you shall see my dear!)**

**Ikutoluver995 (I know haha! Well, you shall see in this chapter! Nya! Aww! Thxs! That means so much too me! I didn't really think I was THAT good! Arigato! Nya!!!)**

**HarunaNiwa073 (Updating now! Nya!!!)**

**Joker4ever (arigato! Nya!!! Updating now!)**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries (Arigato! Updating for you guys! Nya!!!)**

**jobroblover93 (Iz ok…I'm updating now! Nya!!!)**

**Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: We got that……**

**Amu: blunter…**

**Aurora: IKUTO!! *glomps Ikuto***

**Emer-chan:….eh?**

**Ikuto: AHHH!! QUIT HUGGING ME!!**

**Amu: don't you mean bugging you?**

**Ikuto: That too…**

**Emer-chan: …….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**Ikuto: DON'T LEAVE HER ON ME!!**

**Amu: *narrows eyes***

**Emer-chan: BYE!!!!**

**Aurora: YAYZ!!!**

**Ikuto: NOO!!**

_**Recap!!!! Nya!!!**_

I slowed my pace down as I softly knocked at the door which was a crack open.

"Dr. Tsukiyomi-san?" I gently pushed open the dark wood door, walking a few steps inside.

I let out a sudden gasp at what I had discovered in his office.

"Dr Tsukiyomi-san!!"

**Present!**

"Dr. Tsukiyomi-san!"

I stared in fear and disbelief at Dr. Tsukiyomi who was now lying on the floor on his left side, his arms and hands covering his face. He was faced towards the window so I couldn't see if he was hurt on his front side or not.

I raced over to him, quickly falling to my knees in front of him as I reached out my hand, checking the pulse on his neck. A few seconds passed by before I let out a sigh of relief. He was alive, and breathing fine, thank Kami. _And judging by his slow pulse, he was asleep. How strange…._

I let out a quiet groan as my head sunk.

"Geeze! I'm only here for 4 days, and look what happens!!"

A small grunt could be heard from the man in front of me after I had spoken out loud.

I slowly and carefully reached out to his shoulders, to some how lift his upper body up.

_Geeze he's so…heavy!!!_

His head hung low as I quickly called out his name.

"Dr. Tsukiyomi-san….Dr. Tsukiyomi-san are you alright?" He slowly lifted his head up to look me straight in the eye with a blank and sleepy expression as I stared back at him intently.

"I…..Ikuto-san?" That was when he finally responded as he blinked a few times clearing his vision.

"Amu?" His tone was very questioning and slow as I let out a sudden sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami you're alright. What happened? Where's Yoru?"

He blinked a few more times before he spoke again.

"I don't know what happened…First I was walking to my desk then boop…" He cocked his head to the left as he spoke.

"I was knocked out." I sweat-dropped.

"You and you're low blood-sugar."

If there was one thing I had learned about Dr. Tsukiyomi was that he was _not_ a morning person. He was very….slow after just waking up.

"And Yoru?" His hand suddenly came up to his head as he glanced down, his eyes closed.

"He mentioned something about…exploring with Iru and Eru.." I let out another sigh.

_Damn, where was that cat chara when you needed him?_

"Ikuto, are you sure you don't remember what happen?" He lifted his head to stare at me.

He didn't smirk, he didn't blink, and he didn't say anything. He just……stared at me.

I felt my cheeks heat, not realizing what I had did.

"W-What?! What's wrong?!" The corners of his lips began to twitch upward, as if holding back a smirk.

"You…"

"I…what?" I was beginning to get nervous. WHAT DID I DO?!!

"You called me Ikuto…" My eyes widened as my face turned a bright red.

I suddenly turned the other way looking down. My eyes were still wide as I realized my mistake. _Oh no! I spoke out of conduct!! He's going to yell! _I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw him move at of the corner of my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Dr. Tsukiyomi-san I-I didn't mean to-" I was cut off when I felt a hand come up underneath my chin and turn my face to stare back at Dr. Tsukiyomi.

"Don't…..I liked it."

My eyes were wide as he stared back at me with a straight face, though he looked as if he was pleased and happy.

"U-Um….I-I should get going." I shot up like a rocket as I glanced the other way.

Dr. Tsukiyomi followed as he nodded with a slight smirk as I began to walk towards the door.

"Yes well, get home safely my dear." I froze in my place bringing up my fist twitching with annoyance while my face was completely red.

_Did he just call me…his dear?!!_

"Good-bye Dr Tsukiyomi-san" He cleared his throat.

I clenched my fist even tighter. _DAMN YOU…DAMN YOU TO HELL._

"Ikuto…" I could _feel_ the smirk across his face. Scary.

With that said I quickly walked out the door but not before I heard a sigh escape from him. I stopped right after I had closed the door. Dr. Tsukiyomi?

"Damnit…..I shouldn't have let that happen." Dr. Tsukiyomi's voice rang out of his office as I quietly listened.

"I need to work on my sleeping hours. I can't let that happen again. Especially with Amu around." I widened my eyes.

_What was he talking about?!!_

"If that bastard ever found out that I was this fatigue he'd-" But he never got to finish his sentence before I suddenly pushed open the door to cut him off.

"you fainted because of you're fatigue?!!" He stared at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"A-Amu I thought you had go-"

"Dr. Tsukiyomi-san! How could you do that to yourself?!" He glanced towards his right, looking the other direction. That was when I began to notice that his eyes seemed to have dark circles underneath them. And the way he help his body up was as if it were stressful on him.

"It's no big deal, I can live with it." That's what spiked my anger.

"Fainting is not a way that you can live with it! Why would you let yourself resolve to something like th-" But I was cut-off as Dr. Tsukiyomi suddenly tore his gaze away from the window to glare at me.

"I have my reasons for doing these things. You should not question other people's business, especially when its you're Ph. D's!" I shrunk back.

My eyes were wide as he stared at me through glaring eyes. I felt my vision began to blur as tears pooled into my eyes. For some strange reason, seeing Dr. Tsukiyomi mad at me, hurt me. And made me feel sad and embarrassed. It was so weird.

I suddenly turned my gaze from a surprised to a glaring one.

"I was only trying to help! I don't like seeing you this way!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT IKUTO!!" It was his turn to shrink back in surprise.

His eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Amu, I-" He reached out but I didn't hear anymore of what he was going to say for I had already ran out of his office and down the hallways to the exit.

"Amu!" The tears streamed down my face as I pushed open the exit door not bothering to pick up my bag as I ran down the cement hallway outside.

I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball. And that's exactly what I had did. Once I had found a nice shady spot far away from that jerk's office, I fell down on it, trying to catch my breath and stop my tears.

_Why did he have to be a jerk? I was only trying to help him! Jerk! _

Footsteps walking down the sidewalk in front of me sounded in my ear, but I chose to ignore it, hoping that they'd walk right by with no side-glance or questions. Too bad that didn't happen.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be Hinamori Amu?" I blinked a few times, making sure that the fact that I had been crying was wiped off my face, before I sat up.

I felt my body tense as the man I saw before me stare straight back at me a cold and hard stare.

"Yes, why?

It was the man I had seen before earlier in the week. It was Ikuto's Step-Father.

**Emer-chan: Well! There you go you guys! I worked all night and day for this short chapter! **

**Ikuto: Night and day?**

**Amu: Aren't you exaggerating a bit?**

**Aurora: I didn't see you working on it during lunch time…**

**Emer-chan:……*smacks forehead* when I got the chance I worked on it. I finished while typing It up.**

**Aurora: *munches on chocolate***

**Ikuto: Alright alright….since you did update it in a day…ill stay off ur back for now..**

**Amu & Emer-chan: *stare at Ikuto***

**Aurora: *Stares with total and random interest***

**Amu: What…**

**Emer-chan: did you just…**

**Amu: Say?**

**Ikuto: -.-….oh haha very funny..**

**Aurora: CHOCOLATE!!**

**All: *sweat drop***

**Emer-chan: I brought a potato to school today…**

**Amu & Ikuto:….what..**

**Aurora: *eye twitches***

**Amu: why?**

**Ikuto: What in all gods name were you thinking when you put that potato in your bag?**

**Aurora: I hadn't even realized it was there…**

**Emer-chan: I didn't put it in there!! My lil bro did geeze im not THAT weird!!**

**All: *Stares***

**Emer-chan: *sweat drops* ok maybe I am…now..NITE MINNA!**

**Amu: R & R**

**Aurora: I LOVE CHOCOLATE AND IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto: *Scoots away from Aurora***

**Emer-chan: way to make a statement Aurora…way to make a statement…._…byes! Nya!!!**


	14. A hit and run, plus missing Dia?

Emer-chan: and back with another chapter of Dr Tsukiyomi!!

Amu: …..yay….

Ikuto: yes! Finally! I need to see what that bastard wants from her!

Emer-chan: Amu….why's Ikuto more enthusiastic than….that's just a little scary…o-o.

Amu: because I'm mad!! And ur right….it is kinda scary….

Emer-chan: why is she….? I know right?!

Ikuto: She's pretty pissed about them screwin over the anime…I am too…T_T…that wasn't a proper confession…and the kiss wasn't close enough to the mouth..

Emer-chan & Amu: coming from the pervert….that's no surprise..

Ikuto:…..

Emer-chan: but I actually have to say I agree with both of u….even Ikuto.._.. All he did was say "hey Amu, I have a confession to make" then kissed u on the cheek…THAN LEFT TO SEARCH FOR HIS DAD!! WTF?!!

REVIEWS!!

KiNoMoTo18- **on it!!! Nya!! Yeah I know it was a bit short…but I'm trying my best…**

**A-shadow-of-a-doubt- **updating now!! And…I love making cliffys!!

**Insulife- **thank you!! I love making different stories!! You know, like the low blood sugar when you first wake up. Diabetic 1? Which one is that? Sorry…my dad may be a doctor but…I don't actually pay attention to his work…definitely keeping up this story! Nya!!!

**HarunaNiwa073-**I'm not sure…..lets find out!!

**Amu: I know!! And then this stupid thing pa pa ya pa pa pa pia!! **

**Ikuto: don't even do that again..**

**Amu: gladly….**

**Ikuto: but at least I still got to kiss you.. *smirks* and Tadase's expression was priceless..**

**Amu: *blushes* s-shut up!!**

**Emer-chan: that…was original! When I saw Tadase's and Utau's reaction I bursted out laughing. Especially when you just cooly walked away with that same funny expression…**

**Ikuto: *smirks cooly* yeah…that's just how I am… wait…what funny expression?!**

**XXLove'n'HateXx**- O_O…so….long….Its ok! You don't have to review for every single one of my chapters if I update them real quick. If u can make a long review like that…your not lazy. Understand, flys, you just don't know where they've been. *shudders* Thxs! That means a lot! I make everyone laugh, you can ask all my friends, I can somehow make them laugh even when their down. But that's just because I'm an idiot. Thxs! It kinda bothers me when I don't keep them in character unnecessarily. Haha! I make EVERYONE have perverted thoughts! Yeah…Aurora's the 'innocent one' not really… She's actually not here right now…she hasn't been at school either….don't worry I love ur over use of !!! Its really funny! Ikuto IS a bad kitty cat for making her cry! Yes another cliffy….nya...Thxs! Means a lot! I'll try my best on updating faster! I was just recently sick with the swine flu but I got better within 5-7 days! Go! Go! Awesome immune system!!

**Iipinkex3- **well we'll find out!!!

**Myansk- **don't worry Im updating now!

**Linblueneko- **Thxs! We'll c in this chap!

**Shokora 'N Strawberries- **haha yeah unfortunately it is…

**Ikutoluver995- **I don't think he'll try anything right now..

**Kags21- **we'll c!!

**MaroonAngel of Darkness- I **know…but unfortunately I have to put him in the story to tie it all together and to save Ikuto!

**Amu: That's a lot of reviews..**

**Ikuto: And she's not even finished yet! **

**Amu: Isn't it a good thing though?**

**Ikuto: But it takes so long!! And still….WHAT FUNNY EXPRESSION?!!**

**Emer-chan: QUIT COMPLAINING!! And NEVER!!! .!!!**

**vampire-fetish15- **thxs! Updating now!

**kawaiimiyu-chan- **heheh..yeah I know..thxs!

**Dejiko001- **I know! Ikuto doesn't let anyone help him though..stupid Ikuto!

**Ikuto: OI!!**

**Amu: She is right you know…**

**Ikuto: and I thought you were on my side Amu….**

**Amu: get over it…**

**Emer-chan: **

**TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi- **don't worry you're fine! They ALMOST kissed!! Im stil mad that they didn't!! uhhh I don't think so…not yet atleast… yes surprisingly she does care..That's where it begins!! Nya!!!

**Captain Jill Harkness- **oh my gosh thxs! I'm glad you enjoyed reading this! Yeah sorry bout that…I just get really tired and my keys kinda stop working so yeah…I know! I wish she would just realize it! Baka Amu!

**Amu: OI!!**

**Ikuto: you know she is right….**

**Amu: *narrows eyes***

**Emer-chan: get over it…**

**Gina3739- **yeah but…that's kinda a different story….this is Amu and Ikuto were talking about…nya!!!

**Thxs for reviewing minna!! I love getting you're guy's reviews and hearing what'chu think bout the story!**

**Amu: so long…**

**Ikuto: now you feel my pain…**

**Emer-chan: ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Ikuto: WHAT GODDAMN EXPRESSION?!!!**

**Amu:…..where's Aurora?**

"Yes, why?"

I stared at the man through suspicious eyes.

_How'd he know my name?_

"I am Kazuomi, Dr Tsukiyomi's father."

I blinked once before smiling brightly. But that was only to hide what I was actually expressing on the inside. _Don't you mean _step_?_

I slowly stood up, brushing the grass off my dark-blue jeans before sticking my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Kazuomi-san."

That was a sorta lie….I did actually want to meet him in person. But then again, I didn't even want to go near him. He gave off a bad vibe.

He smiled a grave and cold one before reaching out for my hand.

"you too, Hinamori-san."

As soon as he released my hand I allowed it to quickly drop back down to my side, truly wondering what he wanted.

I stared back at him through questioning eyes before giving him another smile wanting answers.

"May I ask how I can help you Kazuomi-san?"

The man gave a sly smirk I shuddered inwardly from. It was nothing like Ikuto's smirk- _WAIT!!! HOLD UP! Did I just call him IKUTO in my MIND!! Noo!!! He's getting inside of my head!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!_

Shaking my head slightly to rid my thoughts of him I glanced back up at Kazuomi.

"Yes, indeed. And I think you're absolutely perfect…..for it."

**Mysteriousblackcat was here! Nya!!!**

**Ikuto: no shit….who else would be here?**

**Amu: Ikuto! Don't be so mean!**

**It was just a statement!! WAHHH!!! *runs off crying***

**Amu: now look what you did!! You made her run off crying!**

**Ikuto: *stares after Emer-chan before turning back to Amu with a bored expression***

**So?**

**Amu: *smacks forehead* nvm you hentaii neko-mimi cosplay otaku…on with the story!**

**Ikuto: I still can't believe u said that….-_-'**

**Amu: I think it suits u well……….**

_**Friday morning**_

I walked through the office doors with a heavy heart. I was not looking forward to seeing Tsukiyomi's face that morning. The only thing I had to look forward to was seeing Nagi, Silver, and Utau (I guess).

I let out a sigh.

"Amu-chan!"

"Cheer up Amu-chan!"

"It's not like you to be so down desu~!"

I glanced up at Ran, Miki, and Suu trying to cheer me up. I smiled lightly at them suddenly lifting up my sagging shoulders, my arms and hands up.

"Yeah you guys are right! I shouldn't be so down!"

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!"

"I won't let that Tsukiyomi doctor ruin my day!"

"yeah! Amu-chan!"

"Don't let that meanie doctor pull you down! Desu~!"

There was a pause after all our cheering expecting another comment to be said before we glanced around the room.

"Where's Dia?"

"Is she missing?"

**Ikuto's pov!!**

I sat at my desk staring at the pile of files next to me that were completed, and the one that was currently in front of me.

I glanced down at them, absently signing them after checking all through the file.

But my mind was somewhere else as I worked.

Amu.

That was the only thing on my mind. Or, I would guess person.

She had cried…for me. I still couldn't believe it.

No one had ever shed tears for me. Not even Utau and her brother complex which still continued to freak me out.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. She was only trying to help. Demo…

I narrowed my eyes slightly as the grip on my blue colored pen tightened.

_If she gets anymore involved…._I shook my head_. I don't want her getting hurt, she shouldn't be involved in the first place. _

I let out a long and low sigh before pulling back from my work and glancing at Yoru who stared at me with a care-free smile.

I reached out to mess with his hair smiling slightly.

_What am I going to do with you, Amu?_

As if on cue I heard voices coming from further inside of the office. At the entrance to be exact.

"Amu-chan!"

"Cheer up Amu-chan!"

"It's not like you to be so down!"

Amu? So she's here eh. A smirk placed itself upon my lips as I slowly stood up and quietly opened my door wide enough for me to slip through with ease as I walked through the halls in stealth, being as silent as ever.

I stood behind the wall's white pillar as I continued to watch her without being seen. I knew amusement was clearly written across my face as I watched her raise her arms with a sparkle gleaming in her eyes.

_Something's off._ I continued to stare at her, something seemed to be missing. I brushed it off though as soon as she spoke.

"Yeah you guys are right! I shouldn't be so down!" Was she still down because of yesterday?

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!"

"I won't let that Tsukiyomi doctor ruin my day!" I felt a sweat-drop instantly when I heard her say my name.

_Tsukiyomi doctor?_

"yeah! Amu-chan!"

"Don't let that meanie doctor pull you down! Desu~!"

My right eye twitched at the little green maid-like chara cheering Amu up. _I'm not mean._

She suddenly paused along with the other 3 before they glanced around. They seemed to be expecting something before I realized what was off. She was missing her fourth shugo chara.

"Where's Dia?"

"Is she missing?"

I came out behind the wall, showing myself to the waist-length pink haired girl. She stared at me through wide eyes before she automatically brought her hands down back to her sides, her face falling slightly.

Her eyes came down to stare at the floor, a light brush spread across her cheeks. She was avoiding eye contact. I could make out that much, but I didn't understand why she was blushing.

_What would make her blush like that? I haven't done anything….yet._

A light smirk played across my lips as I listened to myself think. I was an evil, evil blue-haired man, wasn't I? The smirk grew wider. Yes, yes I was.

"Y-Yeah….she is…I guess."

I lifted an eyebrow. _She guessed she was? _

"Did you see her this morning?"

She glanced up, all remains of yesterdays event and whatever had made her blush wiped off her face as she stared at me, nodding slightly. Her eyes held worry, and I would understand why.

"mm, She was here in the morning. I remember climbing out of bed and coming face to face with all 4 of them. Including her."

I placed a hand underneath my chin, glancing side-ways trying to think of the solution.

_Now why would a shugo chara of Amu's just up and leave. She had to have known where she was going. If anyone had kidnapped her they would've kidnapped the others as well, I'm almost sure of it…._

But the said question still remained.

_Where would she run-off to?_

I looked back up at Amu to see her yelling at her charas.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!! HOW COULD YOU NOT?!!"

Her charas smiled sheepishly before shrugging innocently.

"Gomen, Amu-chan. You know Dia, she moves at her own pace." The red-head one spoke up who I believed was named Ran.

Amu took a glance towards me before nodding.

"She reminds of someone." She continued to stare at me with a blank and accusing expression before I blinked a few times smirking.

"Well I am a cat…can you honestly blame me?" It was her turn to blink multiple times before turning back to her charas.

"surprisingly….no.."

"ne, Amu-chan, I remember her mentioning something about looking more into about what that Ikuto-san's step father sa-"

My eyes widened slightly as she suddenly cut the blue haired chara who's name was Miki off by grabbing her with her right hand. I raised an eyebrow.

_What my step father said?_

I continued to watch as the blonde-green chara spoke up.

"Oh that's right ~desu! She said she didn't trust what Ikuto-san's step father said about-" She was cut-off as well when Amu grabbed her with her left hand.

Amu's face was a bright red before Ran suddenly shouted as if she had accomplished something great.

"oh yeah! She went to go find out if it was the truth that Ikuto-san's step father really needed Amu-chan's help about-"

"RAN!! URUSAI!!!"

"A-Ah! Gomen! Amu-chan! I forgot!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously towards the 4 girls who were currently staring back at me through nervous eyes.

_She ran into Kazuomi yesterday? _My eyes narrowed even more in anger._ That can't be good._

"Amu…" My tone was stern as I addressed her.

"What are they talking about?"

**Amu's pov! Nya!!!**

"Amu…" I shuddered inwardly at the hard, adult tone he used as he spoke my name.

"What are they talking about?"

I turned my head to glare at the three as they laughed nervously, before turning my head to look back up at Tsukiyomi.

"A-Ano…..eto….ah….." I looked both ways before suddenly screaming,

"sorrygottagobye!!!" I raced out of the room my other 3 charas following after me.

"Amu-chan! Wait for us!

"YOU THREE ARE DEAD!"

"AHHHH!!"

**Back to Ikuto's pov! Stupid I know but….oh well!! Nya!!!**

I watched in amusement and suspicion at the girl as she ran out of the room screaming after her three charas. I let out a sigh before glancing back upwards and following them.

_I'll get it out of her…some way or another…..I'll have to…_I smirked as the ideas of getting her to talk flooded my mind.

As I opened the door to my office, walking in and closing it, I was greeted by a familiar small tiny face smiling up at me innocently as she sat upon my desk.

"Ikuto-san? May I talk to you?"

**Emer-chan: There's you're chapter minna! Nya!!! I just love the cliffy I left it at! Absolutely love it!**

**Ikuto:….who's sitting on my desk?**

**Amu: probably a stripper….**

**Ikuto: *smirks* sweet…**

**Emer-chan: EWW! U PERV!!**

**Aurora: so sick!**

**Emer-chan & Amu: AURORA UR BACK! **

**Aurora: from the dead! yes I know!**

**Emer-chan: *glomps Aurora* I was lonely without you!**

**Ikuto & Amu:….you had us…..-_-'**

**Emer-chan: I had no one to talk to!**

**Aurora: there there…*pats Emer-chan's back while eating chocolate***

**Ikuto: She's ignoring us…**

**Amu: Completely..**

**Emer-chan: *still hugging Aurora* well! Hope you liked the chapter minna!**

**Aurora: I did! Sorta…**

**All:…..**

**Emer-chan: bad Aurora! *smacks Aurora on head***

**Aurora: OW! _ Emer!!**

**Amu: R & R!**

**Ikuto: HURRY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS!!**

**Amu & Ikuto: BYE!!! **

**Emer-chan & Aurora: NOOO!!! **

**Ikuto: BE QUIET YOU FOOLS!**

………………………………**...............................**

**Ikuto: AND FEAR ME!**

**Amu: I only fear you cause you're a pervert…**

**Aurora: NEVER MY LOVE!**

**Ikuto: AHHH!! SHE'S COMING!!**

**Emer-chan: RUN! IKUTO RUN!**

**Amu: *sighs and watches as Aurora runs after Ikuto tackling him to the ground chibi style*…**

**Read and review people….just read…and review….**

**Emer-chan: BAI BAI!! NYA!!!**

**Amu: oi…..-.-'**


	15. 2 meetings now 3 in one weekend!

**The long-haired orange headed chara sat on my desk gazing up at me with an innocent smile. I turned my head slightly to stare down at her through curious eyes.**

"**Dia? Correct?"**

**She nodded, her smile remaining.**

"**Correct." Her voice was bright and warm. A light feeling to it. Very much like Amu's.**

"**Why aren't you with Amu-"**

"**I will explain that in a minute."**

**But her tone was grave once she had finished speaking. Unfortunately though, she had cut me off. Which proved to me that she was most definitely Amu's chara. Only more calm, set on her goals, collected, and well…..smart.**

**I smirked on the inside.**

_**She **_**was**___pretty dense._

I slowly walked over to my desk once I had made sure my door was closed. I pulled out my chair before sitting down, while watching the Dia chara float over to sit in front of me.

"So, you want to explain to me why you're here?"

She nodded once more, her bright smile quickly changing into a serious frown. Her tiny little eyes held worry and concern.

"My reason for being here, Ikuto-san, was for Amu-chan and you."

My eyebrow raised in wonder.

_Me? I'd understand Amu, but……Is that it?_

"Is that all?"

She shook her head before answering.

"Mm, no. I would also like to speak to you about you're step-father; Kazuomi."

My eyes suddenly narrowed.

I folded my hands below my neck as my head came to rest upon them, my elbows sitting on top of my desk.

"Yes, I would also like to know about him." My tone was tense, no matter how much I tried to cover it up, it was still there.

She nodded before speaking.

"We received a surprise visit after you're and Amu-chan's….argument."

She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. I watched her in pure interest and anger.

_What had Kazuomi said to Amu? Did she find out about…._

My thoughts were cut-off as she continued.

"He had came to us, we really didn't have much of an idea on who he was. Except for the fact that he was you're step-father, his name was Kazuomi, and that you didn't like him."

I smirked slightly to myself in anguish.

_Damn straight I don't like him._

Dia glanced downwards before continuing.

"It began when….."

**Dia's POV**

_Flashback! *gasp*! Oh noes!_

_**Ikuto: quit it you idiot you'll ruin it!**_

_**Amu: Ikuto! You just ruined it!**_

_**Emer-chan: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!**_

"Amu-chan…." I stared down towards Amu, who lie on the slightly wet grass, staring up at the sky. The water crystals in her eyes gradually disappearing.

The sound of someone walking across the side-walk was heard as a man's voice broke through the air. Amu-chan sitting up at it and wiping her eyes.

"Hinamori Amu?"

She eyed him suspiciously before speaking.

"Hai, nande?" (yes, why?)

"I am Kazuomi, Dr Tsukiyomi's father."

My thoughts were shared as the question was asked inside of all of our heads.

_Don't you mean _step?

Amu blinked once before smiling and sitting up as she stretched out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kazuomi-san."

I watched Amu with curiosity, wonder, and worry. She had gotten much better at masking her feelings and lying but…..was that necessarily a good thing?

He smiled an un-welcoming smile before he outstretched his hand.

"You too, Hinamori-san."

Amu stared back at him, questions and curiosity blazing through her eyes.

"May I ask how I can help you? Kazuomi-san?"

As soon as Kazuomi had smirked I knew Amu thought about Ikuto almost instantly. I found it quite amusing and rather interesting as I watched her shake her head.

"Yes, indeed. And I think you're absolutely perfect……for it."

Amu as well as I, Ran, Miki, and Suu flinched at his seemingly sinister chuckle.

"N-Nani? What is it?" I was almost scared of what he needed Amu for.

"I have a request for you, Hinamori Amu." She nodded slowly as he stuck out his hand, a white card being held within it.

Amu slowly reached out for it taking it in her hand before silently reading it to herself. I and the other 3 read over her shoulder.

_Hmmm…it appears to be an address but...for what, exactly?_

Amu glanced up, clearly confused.

"Ikuto seems to hold a strong attraction to you. And I would like you're help on something. You see, Ikuto doesn't like to cooperate very often, and I'm afraid you may be the only one to help me convince him. Not even his own sister can convince him."

I watched as Kazuomi feigned a bit of sadness as Amu's face changed into a light shade of red before she spoke.

"M-Motte, it's not what you think he doesn't-"

"Though will you help me, Hinamori-san?"

Amu paused for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"A-Alright. I see no harm in helping you, so why not?" She smiled.

"Arigato." I watched with continuous worry as the man flashed her another fake smile she was obviously falling for.

He pointed to the card Amu was currently holding in her palm.

"Meet with me at this place and time on Sunday, my dear. And there we will discuss why I need you're help after I have explained everything."

My eyes narrowed.

_I'm not so sure anymore if he's a trustworthy man._

Amu nodded and smiled once again before waving as he began to walk away.

"mm, see you there!"

But before Kazuomi was out of sight he called back to Amu,

"Oh, and I don't think Ikuto would like to hear about this so, how about we keep this to ourselves? Hm?"

_Ikuto-san….._

With that, the man turned the corner, and was gone for the time being.

_Flash-back ovah! _

_**Ikuto: *sighs* ur such an idiot..**_

_**Amu: that's just sad…**_

_**Emer-chan: SHUT IT!!**_

**Ikuto's POV! Nya!!!**

I stared blankly at Dia, my eyes slightly wide.

"You mean to tell me she'll be meeting with him on Sunday?"

Dia slowly nodded her head before I stood up.

"I have to go-" I suddenly froze.

_But if I tell her not to go…Kazuomi will come to her and…_

I fell back into my seat as I stared down at the ground.

A few seconds later I felt a soft poke to my right cheek before I turned my head to see Dia floating in front of me.

"Dia?"

She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I may not know surely or fully what Kazuomi-san is capable of. But I do know that you're the only one who can protect her from him."

My eyes slightly widened.

"I'm putting my full trust in you, Ikuto-san."

She smiled slightly before floating back to my door.

"So don't let me down."

She giggled before cracking open the door a bit and leaving me in my silence to think.

_I've only known Amu for a week…why would trust me to that responsibility? _

I stared after the small orange-headed chibi in wonder before glancing back down at my paper-work still yet to be done.

_Is there something you're not telling me…Dia?_

**Dia's POV! Nya!!!**

I quickly flew out of Ikuto-san's office to find Amu in the file room, calling my name.

"Dia! Dia where are you?!"

I giggled slightly, bringing my hand to cover my mouth.

Amu looked up with her eyes wide.

"Dia!" She took a few quick steps before she placed her hand behind me, bringing me to her shoulder.

She let out a sigh of relief before speaking while I smiled and hugged her back.

"I was so worried Dia! Don't ever do that again! I was so afraid you had gotten eaten by a squirrel or bird!"

I laughed lightly, un-able to help it.

"Amu-chan…squirrels eat nuts." She froze suddenly before sighing with exhaustion and sadness.

"And all this time I had been scared of them for nothing…."

"DIA!!!"

I turned my head, floating out of Amu's arms, to be slightly tackled within a group hug.

"DIA! WHERE WERE YOU?!!

"I knew you weren't gone for good…"

"I WAS SO WORRIED! DESU~!"

I laughed even more before calling out,

"Daijoubu, minna. I just needed to find something."

I listened as Amu let out a sigh before bringing all four of us to her chest.

"I'm just glad we're all back together again."

I smiled.

_Amu-chan, the stars are finally opening a new path for you….will you be ready?_

**Emer-chan: Have you ever had one of those "OH SHIT" moments?**

**Ikuto:……what is wrong with you?**

**Amu: what goes through you're mind when you think of these things?!**

**Emer-chan: well!! I was just saying! Cuz I had one of those today!**

**Ikuto: well…that makes sense..**

**Amu: What about?**

**Emer-chan: Well see, I was watching the latest episode of Inuyasha Kanketsuhen, and my dad called me out and I'm like, "WHAT?!" and then he goes and says, "After you're done watching Inuyasha I need to talk to you." I nodded. "Fine!" Then during that whole time of Inuyasha I kept thinking about what he would want to talk to me about.**

**Ikuto:….**

**Amu: You've done and still do a lot of bad girl things…that wouldn't surprise me..**

**Emer-chan: *sighs* I know! But I'm proud of it!**

**Ikuto: sad..**

**Emer-chan: *glares* anyways….so I was like, "OH SHIT! Did he find out about the DVD!? (don't ask….seriously just…just don't ask u pervs..) and OH SHIT! did he find out I was the one who drank all the soda?! OH SHIT! Did he find out that I didn't do my chores?!!"**

**Ikuto:….so….**

**Amu: What it end up being….**

**Emer-chan: oh nothing like what I had thought of……he just wanted me to call mom...that's all**

**Amu: that's…**

**Ikuto: Stupid..**

**Emer-chan: *nods* yeah…**

**SO………Tell me you're guys ' OH SHIT ' moments!! I'm really curious about them!! **

**Ikuto: oh yes….I'll be looking forward to that..**

**Amu: I don't know whether to be grossed out…or to agree…**

**Emer-chan: same…also….sorry for not replying to my reviewers! I hardly had time to work on this and I'm kinda grounded from the computer…and it's a school night so yeah….**

**NEXT TIME I WILL THOUGH!! PROMISE! AS LONG AS YOU GUYS SHARE YOU'RE ' OH SHIT' MOMENTS! NYA!!!**

**Cya next time!!!!**


	16. Encouragement and a knock out? WERE BACK

**Emer-chan:...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:...**

**Aurora:...CHOCOLATE!**

**Emer-chan: AURORA! This is a serious moment! .!**

**Aurora: what? why?**

**Ikuto: Cuz EMER hasn't updated in HOW GOD DAMN LONG!**

**Amu: AND DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD!**

**Emer-chan: W-Well...I...I couldn't do it ok! *crys* I JUST WENT BACK OVER THE REVIEWS and...and...I COULDN'T DO IT!**

**Ikuto: What a baby...**

**Amu: u got it...**

**Aurora: *nods eating chocolate***

**Emer-chan: LEAVE ME ALONE! IM UNDER ENOUGH STRESS!**

**Ikuto: Emer...ur in high school...its not really a big deal..**

**Amu: Oh hey! I'm in middle school!**

**Aurora:...*nods* yep...were all going into a different school...**

**Emer-chan: Unlike Ikuto! Who's a failure and is not even going to college! XD!**

**Ikuto: *Pissed* What was that? Emer-chan?**

**Emer-chan: *flinches* N-Nothing Ikuto-sama!**

**Amu and Aurora: *sweat drops* did she have to add the sama?**

**Ikuto: *nods* i thought so...though u should be afraid after not updating after so long!**

**Emer-chan: *sighs and nods* hai...Gomenasai! Minna! Now! Time to thank the reviewers! Nya!**

**HarunaNiwa073-(Yeah I know! I guess she has this 'awesomely' feeling to her whenever she comes around! I love her too! Nya!)**

**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS-(Haha! Yeah...u might get that a lot in this story..) **

**Mabudachi-trio-(Haha! Oh my gosh! R u serious? I've done that before...it was actually after track..I had felt woosy but really didn't want to go to school that day, so i faked my voice over the phone to my mom and she came and picked me up, before school had even started! I was like YES! And I was actually fine...HAHA! Nya!)**

**Vampire-fetish15- (HAHA! That's hilarious! Nya! XD! Tis ok young dear, i understand the weirdness...I've had that happen too! But my mom actually wanted me to get the cat from outside! Sneaky little bastard had darted out! XD! Nya!)**

**Myansk- (Yeah...gomenasai...sorry...but this ones gonna be longer! Nya!And thxs! Nya!) **

**linblueneko-( Thxs! Nya! I hope u enjoy this one! Nya!)**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries- (Am now! Nya!)**

**Kimmiemckimster- (Haha! That musta been so funny once u guys had time to talk about it! Haha! Nya! Oh no I love long and too complicated ones! Nya! And thxs! Nya!)**

**AngelFoxBlueKitty-(Thanks! Nya! And, yeah...theres a lot of funny other oh shit moments...nya! And yeah...dvd...*shudders*)**

**MysteryPearl-(Me too! Nya!)**

**dejiko001-(XD! Thxs! Nya! And the e-mail thing I TOTALLY understand! LOLZ! Nya!)**

**KiNoMoTo18-(XD! OMG! U serious? That must've been so funny afterwards! Nya! And u must've been really nervous haha!) **

**yuuka-hanamaya- (OMG! U too with that suicidal rumor? XD! Yah..been there done that...HAHA! That's so funny! I really feel bad for u though...ur parents don't like ANY of that? Sheesh! Must be Killer! Good luck hiding it all Nya! XD! Cuz u have a LOT to hide! Nya! XD)**

**Ikutoluver995-(I know! Baka! Ikuto! He'll realize it sometime though..i think! Nya! XD! HAHA! U whip creamed lockers! Nya! it was just ur history binder...haha! That's funny! Nya!)**

**KAzuKiFuuchouinISmiNe-(Well! Leaving it off as a cliffy makes people look forward to the next chap! So it works! XD! Nya! Thxs! A lot! YEp! I put a lot of work in my chaps! Nya! XD)**

**Spazzgirl-(Wow, thxs! Means a lot! Nya! Don't we all wish we were working for a hot doc like Ikuto? XD! Nya! WHOO! FIRST ONE! XD! Thxs! Nya!)**

**MonkeysAreMyLife-(Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! XD! btw LUV ur name!XD! Nya!)**

**IkutoXAmu-(neither can I! Nya! XD! thxs!)**

**Kagomegirl101-(Thxs! Am now! Nya! btw, like ur name! I LUV Inuyasha too! Nya!)**

**Emer-chan: *gulps big breath of air before sighing with relief* AH! FINALLY! NYA!**

**Ikuto: that really is a lot...**

**Amu: *nods* really..**

**Aurora: *nods* chocolate..**

**All: *Stares and sweat drops***

**Aurora: What? Ok ok fine...*nods* Ikuto..**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops stepping away from Aurora* ok..now i'm creeped out...**

**Amu:*eye twitches*yeah...**

**Emer-chan: oh yes, and before I go I-**

**Ikuto: *eye twitches* if its something stupid. we don't want to here it!**

**Emer-chan: Nyaaa! Don't be so hateful! **

**Amu: *shushes Ikuto* just let her talk...**

**Aurora: *stares***

**Emer-chan: anyways! what i was ACTUALLY going to say was that I'm very sorry minna...my life is literally a crazy busy hell hole...**

**Amu, Ikuto, & Aurora: *nod in agreement***

**Emer-chan: My other best friend forced me into marching band, and let me tell you is THAT a pain in the ass, and we have morning practice MONDAY TUESDAY THURSDAY AND FRIDAY! And the only reason why we don't have morning practice is because we have practice tuesday nite (Which is tomorrow...*tears up*)! And I have to be there an hour and a half earlier then everyone else because im in pit (4 30...to 9...)...and then I'm trying to keep my grades up so i can go to UCLA, my partner in science screwed up my grade (GODDAMNIT) and then i'm volunteering, and then I have a football game almost every week (OUR VARSITY TEAM SUX!) And don't even get me STARTED with my football practice (WE FRESHMAN RULE NYA!) and we just moved to (FINALLY) a house nya! And then I have 2 competitions in the next to weeks, and then a concert next week and a bunch of exams nya! UGH!**

**and it's just really...reallly...chaotic...so onegai, minna-san! Have patience with me and my stories because i DO write them during class but I just hardly get anytime anymore to write it on the computer...**

**BUT ARIGATO MINNA FOR BAREING WITH ME I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ikuto: touching...NOW START THE CHAPTER!**

**Amu & Aurora: *pats emer-chan's back encouragingly before glaring at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *shruggs innocently* What?**

**Emer-chan: Ikuto's right tho! ON WITH ZE FINALLY NEW CHAPTER NYA!**

**All: YAYZ!**

I hummed lightly as I placed the vanilla colored file with a red tag behind one with a purple tag behind more than just a few stacks.

I shook my head turning around, watching as Dia played with glitter that rose from her hands and Miki studying her for a good image for her new picture.

_Taku. I don't know how Tsukiyomi keeps up with all these patients._

I glanced around as a reference to myself and thoughts.

_It's not wonder he's fatigue...Tsukyomi's fatigue..._

My eyes floated to the floor as his voice rang inside my head; _"I have my reasons for doing these things. You should not question other people's business, especially when its you're Ph. D's!"_

Tears filled my eyes as I realized I really _had_ stepped out of line. It was the one time all week Tsukiyomi had ever said something like that...and so harshly too.

I walked forward, un-aware of the footsteps ahead of me.

I decided to tell him I was sorry and that I really shouldn't have interrogated him about how he took care of himself within his personal life. I felt my cheeks heat slightly; _or call him an idiot. _

_Besides, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything special._

My cheeks flared instantly and my tears vanished as the thoughts of Tsukiyomi and I together before I suddenly felt myself collided with something hard yet squishy.

I almost jumped back before I looked up and realized who I had bumped into.

"Oh! Gomen! Silver-Chan! I was a bit lost in my thoughts..I wasn't really paying attention.."

She stared back at me with a small worried smile, her eyes filled with concern.

"Daijoubu Amu-chan. Demo, are you _really_ alright? You've seemed out of it since yesterday..." (It's alright Amu-chan, but are you really alright? you've seemed out of it since yesterday..)

Her gentle smile and warm, innocently worried tone instantly made me melt.

"W-Well...I've been having some..." I glanced around us before grabbing her hand and pulling her into where I had just been before shutting and locking the dark-oak wood door behind us.

"Oh Amu-chan, I knew something was wrong, oh what is it, what is it?"

I turned back around to grab her hands and stare at her with an earnest plead.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

She nodded with a trust-worthy smile as she ushered for me to continue.

I sighed, releasing her hands as I realized Silver really was a person I could trust with this bit of information. I normally would have called Rima or Nadeshiko to talk about this but they were always so busy I didn't want to waste their time with things they wouldn't understand; plus it was always good to talk to someone who actually knew just what the hell you were talking about.

"W-Well...you see, I fought with Dr. Tsukiyomi-san yesterday and...well...it was about me worrying about him and he got very mad at me and...well...I also called him an idiot. And I was just thinking about apologizing to him but really I have no idea what I should do..."

I glanced up at Silver with confused and conflicted eyes.

She stared down at me with the most caring and warm, listening expression before she did something un-expected.

She started to laugh.

I gazed at her with confusion and shock as she continued to laugh very lightly (or what I thought was lightly).

"Silver-chan?"

She waved her hand in dismissal as she apologized, her laughter coming to a quiet stop.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, it's just..." She giggled once more before her expression was once more calm; a small, polite smile adorning her lips.

"Just what?" I questioned.

"It's just that...you of all people seem to be capable of doing the right things for Dr. Tsukiyomi-san."

I stared at her for multiple seconds before confusion hit my lips.

"huh? What the heck are you talking about Silver-chan?"

A grin spread across her naturally pink plump lips as she spoke once more.

"I'm talking about that you're the only person who has the guts to tell Dr. Tsukiyomi-san what he needs to hear. To give him things to actually think about and consider. Not even I, Nagi, or his own sister Utau can tell him how stupid he can be sometimes."

I nodded my head in agreement, crossing my arms. "Yes, yes, he can be VERY stupid sometimes..." And that's when I realized something very important that I had held suspicions for, for a while.

My arms quickly snapped to my sides as I suddenly screamed.

"EHHHHH? UTAU IS DR. TSUKIYOMI'S SISTER?"

Silver seemed to be blown away by my sudden realizations as she had raised her hands in confusion and slight guilt.

"N-Nani? D-Did you not know b-before?"

I quickly shook my head as I stared at her accusingly.

"Silver-chan! Why didn't you tell me before?" I glanced to my right with a slight pout. "It would've helped me sleep a lot better at night..."

Silver's bright-grey eyes suddenly widened as she continously shook her hands and quickly bowed.

"G-Gomenasai Amu-chan! I hadn't realized that you hadn't known! I thought since it was so obvious to myself and everyone else that they were siblings that I had thought you had figured it out on your own and I-"

I felt myself sink into a brink of depression at how everyone else had known that they were siblings and I was the only one who hadn't noticed even though I saw how similar they were.

"I-I!" Silver sunk into her own depression at making me feel terrible.

"G-Gomenasai Amu-chan...I-I should just be quiet.."

I silently sighed before looking back at Silver in her own corner on the other side of the room before coming up to her and placing my right hand on her left shoulder, smiling lightly at her when she turned to look at me.

"Daijoubu Silver-chan. I just hadn't put 2 and 2 together...It has nothing to do with you."

Her expression and the whole air around her suddenly turned warm once more with a bright grateful smile.

"Arigato Amu-chan!"

I shook my head in gratitude.

"Iya Iya, thank YOU Silver-chan. I think I now have the strength to confront Dr. Tsukiyomi-san." (Iya Iya= No, no.)

She raised a fist, her long silver hair swishing slightly as she nodded encouragingly.

"Hai! Ganbatte, Amu-chan!"

I nodded back with sudden strength as I turned back to un-lock the door and open it for Silver.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Silver-chan. And thank you so much for listening to me...it means more than you think."

She flashed me another one of her famous warm smiles as she walked past me.

"You're welcome Amu-chan. Just always remember that I'll be here to help you no matter what."

I smiled back and nodded back right before she quickly dissappeared down the left corner, probably going back to the nurse's station.

Looking around, I took note that all of our shugo chara's were still out on their adventure and that this would be the perfect time to speak with Tsukiyomi without being interrupted or distracted.

I nodded once more, bringing my fists up. "Yosh! It's time!"

I walked forward, with solid footsteps, to Tsukiyomi's office, realizing I had gotten there much quicker than I had thought I would.

I stared at the Silver handle glaring back at me with a taunting tint. My eye twitched when I really did begin to think that the handle was taunting me to open it.

I closed my eyes, taking several deep breaths before opening my eyes back up with determination.

"I can do this! C'mon Amu! You can do this!"

Even with my heart pounding loudly within my chest, I pressed forward, finally gaining the courage to lift my hand up to grab the silver metallic handle and pull down on it.

I had come to the final desicion, with Silver's help, that no matter what happened, I would continue to tell Tsukiyomi what was on my mind about how he kept his health, and that I wouldn't leave him alone until he was completely healthy. I was set on it. And when my mind is set on the goal with my heart beating into it, I would never drop-out no matter what.

It was a promise made for not only me, but for Ikuto as well.

Taking one last deep breath, I pushed the door open with a determined smile dancing across my face as I walked in, expecting to see the blue-haired man either leaning against his desk with some paper work in his hand or at his desk with a stack of completed files sitting next to him as he continued to work on the remaining ones.

But what I saw inside the room confused me.

There was no blue-haired man at his desk or in his room. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in his room.

Which was odd because I swore I had seen him walk into his office and close the door when I had walked into the file room, and his door hadn't opened since.

But just as I was going to continue my search for him, I felt a sudden slightly painful pressure smash into my head.

And that was when the world went spinning, and turned pitch black.

**Emer-chan: *dramatic gasp* LE GASP!**

**Amu: *sits on the edge of her seat* wah...WHAT?**

**Ikuto: *stares with suprising and mild interest* you're...you're leaving it at THAT?**

**Aurora: *stares with wide eyes* how...HOW COULD YOU?**

**Emer-chan: *smirks with triumph* Well I had to find some place to end it at, I still have to wake up at like 5 tomorrow nya...and I haven't even STARTED my hw! **

**All: *stares at Emer-chan with evil and furious glares***

**Emer-chan: *shrinks back in fear* o.o...w...well DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

**Ikuto: *sighs and shakes his head with a fist in his hand* oh no we're not mad at you Emer-chan..**

**Amu: *shakes her head with a smirk* no no not at all..**

**Emer-chan: your not?**

**Aurora: *shakes her head wrapping chocolate bar***

**Ikuto: No...WE'RE FURIOUS AT YOU!**

**Emer-chan: *suddenly screams like a little girl about to be murder(which is probably true) before running off to hide in her closet***

**Amu: *smirks* so not smart...**

**Ikuto: *shruggs* she's as dense as they come...**

**Aurora: *nods with eyes closed* Amu, Ikuto, take care of her while I take care of the readers..**

**Amu & Ikuto: *grins and starts walking towards the closet Emer-chan is hiding in before locking the bedroom door shut* with pleasure...**

**Aurora: *smirks* anyways people, as Emer-chan gets beaten to death or tortured for leaving the story at such a terrible part...**

**(Emer-chan: AHHHHHHH HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS FIND ME?)**

**Aurora: *sweat drops* um, anyways, I love to say that this chapter is finally up! And that this story will probably be taken off hold! Arigato Minna!**

**(Emer-chan: NO! NOT THE STARES! NOT THE TERRIFYING STARES!)**

**Aurora:...um yah...Review!**

**(Emer-chan: AHHHHH! QUIT STARING AT ME!)**


	17. Where were you?

**Emer-chan: Hello minna-san nya!**

**Ikuto: well look who finally decided to update her story…**

**Amu: Yeah, what the HELL have you been doing all this time?**

**Aurora: *tackles Emer-chan* Emer-chan nya! What's taken you so long?**

**Emer-chan: I'VE BEEN BUSY OK NYA! HIGH SCHOOL IS VERY BUSY!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah ok….I've done high school before too and it wasn't THAT hard..**

**Emer-chan: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DITCHED LIKE ¾'S OF IT!**

**Ikuto: *sweat-drops* so…that doesn't mean anything..**

**Aurora: *snickers* Ikuto's still hot when he's un-sure…**

**Ikuto, Emer-chan, Amu: *stares at Aurora***

**Aurora: what?**

**Emer-chan: Anyways, Aurora, GET OFF ME. And unfortunately, I can not thank all the reviewers just because I don't have that much time to write down ALL that I have so were going to have to go right to the chapter nya…**

**Amu: What? Aww….**

**Emer-chan: I'll make a separate chapter thanking the reviewers! Don't worry nya!**

**Ikuto: Just get on with the story…I want to know what happened to my Amu-koi..**

**Aurora: *stares* me too…**

**Amu: Ikuto….SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: *snickers***

**Emer-chan: OKAII! Besides my cat raping my little sister's stuffed animal….ON WIT ZE CHAPTER NYA!**

**All:…..o_O…**

**Emer-chan: Yeah…shut up…..…P.S.! Also, I did update and change a lot of the chapters. So I would definetly go back and read them. Especially the first chapter nya!**

I could hear the light, soft breathing of someone beside me as I felt my consciousness suck slowly back into my mind. Everything felt foggy, and there was a slight twitching pain at the back of my head as I forced myself to remember where exactly I was.

I took notice to the comfortable, slick leather beneath me; it felt warm, so that told me that I had been there for a while. The light seeping through my closed eye-lids also told me that the lights were on and slightly bright.

Debating whether or not I should open my eyes, my decision was made for me when I felt a cool hand lay across my forehead. I cringed my eyes in response before I slowly moved my arms and turned on my side; unconsciously opening my mouth to let out a breath of air.

I allowed my eyes to flutter open as they focused on the blue-mop leaning over me, the hand now gone. At that moment I really could do nothing but stare, my mind was still blank, and I couldn't think properly.

Only silence filled the room before I could slowly and quietly here my name being called.

"u…..mu…..Amu….Amu…Amu…."

It grew louder with each time it spoke, and I began to wake from my stupor. I could feel my eyes want to close again out of drowsiness but I forced them open to stare straight into the eyes of none other than Tsukiyomi himself.

I blinked once.

I blinked twice.

And after the third time, I think I finally realized exactly what was going on. My eyes slowly grew wide as my mouth opened before I let it out.

"AHHHHH!"

Tsukiyomi suddenly jumped before his hand quickly covered my mouth.

His own eyes were wide before he spoke.

"Amu, calm down. You're fine. Are you fine?"

I took a deep breath before slowly nodding. He sighed with relief before releasing my mouth.

"Now…"

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?"

"THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER ON YOU'RE HEAD!"

He paused with a questioning expression as I stared in fear before he slowly reached up and felt the rather hairy, brown tarantula on top of his blue mop. His eyes slightly widened before he laid his hand flat, gently coaxing the freaking huge tarantula onto his hand.

I opened my mouth once more before he suddenly held a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I let out a shrill high-pitched squeak in reply as the giant spider crawled onto his hand and he lowered it to a little a ways from his face.

"Oh, there you are Lari, Moon-san was looking for you."

Another squeak escaped my mouth before I felt my self quickly shrink back into the corner of the couch. Tsukiyomi looked up as a sadistic smirk suddenly spread across his lips as he grew closer.

"Amu…are you scared of spiders?"

"N-No! I have no idea what your talking about!"

And then I realized he was right next to me with the spider in his left hand closest to me.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

He then stood, laughing as the thing he called Lari slowly and gently began to crawl up his arm.

"Come now Amu it's just a tarantula. And one harmless one as well. Moon-san always milks his fangs every 2 days so if he does bite you, you won't die." **(completely made up…idk if it's real or not that if you milk it every TWO days and it bites you, you won't die…but I know that if u do milk it u won't die nya)**

I could feel myself sweat-drop.

"Oh yes, that's so reassuring."

He laughed once more before he began to approach the door. **(HA! It's teh rhyme of teh day! Nya!)**

"Alright, Alright. Just for you I'll go put him back into his cage. And THEN, we will talk."

With that said he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and allowing me to go over with myself what had actually happen to land me un-conscious and with Tsukiyomi nursing me back awake.

I remember explaining to Silver about my situation with Tsukiyomi, and her encouraging me to go talk to him about it. I also remember walking out of the file room we were both in and walking down the hall towards Tsukiyomi's room when...when..._when what?_

It all went blank as my gaze turned to multiple fridges which held many different vaccines inside of them.

Wait….what did I do?

**Ikuto's pov nya!**

I sighed with relief as I shut the door behind me, holding Lari on top of my palm.

_Thank god she's alright. It seemed like forever until she finally woke up._

Walking into room 8, I spotted Lari's empty fish tank, the lid on top of it shut properly.

I stared for a few seconds before glancing down at the spider within my left hand.

"Now how the HELL did you get out if your lids clo-"

"LARI-SAN! Where are you?"

I turned my head towards the door before seeing a silver streak zoom by as I felt myself sweat drop.

I heard a door slam open and close.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

"Uh….Moon-san!"

A few seconds later the silver-haired girl was poking her head into the room with her left hand resting on the door-frame.

"H…Hai? Dr. Tsukiy- LARI-SAN!"

I watched as the clue-less girl quickly ran up to me before holding out her hand for Lari to crawl onto it.

"G-Gomen'nasai! Dr. Tsukiyomi-san! I-I had just had him a-and t-then he was gone w-when I went to go get water for Amu-chan when she wakes up and I-"

"Calm down calm down Moon-san it's fine. I understand."

She blinked her grey-smoky eyes up at me before smiling.

"Arigato! Dr. Tsukiyomi-san!"

I rolled my eyes with a slight smirk before turning away towards the door.

"You're welcome, just try to keep better track of him next time."

"H-Hai!"

I left behind her bowed figure before retreating back into the hallway and to the break room where I had left Amu to put away Lari; a quick sneeze escaping my mouth as I covered it with my elbow**. (for those of you who pay attention to details, see if you can get this one! If you do! Tell me about it in your review! I thinks it's hilarious when people put this in their stories nya!)**

As I approached the door, I heard the slightly curious tone of Amu's voice and the only other guy here in my office's un-sure tone.

**Amu's pov nya!**

I continued to stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Before long I found my hands tangled in my hair **(another rhyme! Sheesh I am on a ROLL nya!) **and my face furiously pressed into the couch's arm rest in frustration.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL HAD I BEEN DOING!"

That was when the door slammed open which made me turn my head and spot Silver with a very anxious and worried expression.

"LARI-SAN! Oh hi Amu-chan it's really good to see you finally up. LARI-SAN!"

And with that, the tall silver-haired girl was gone; leaving me very confused and stunned.

Staring after her, I shook my head before falling sideways onto the black couch in exasperation; finally giving up on finding out just what exactly I had been doing. That was when the door had opened up once more except my ears weren't met with a scream, but a soft, somehow gentle tone full of relief.

"Amu-chan? Oh thank god you're ok. I thought we might have had to actually take you to the hospital."

My head turned once more before I completely sat up in shock and happiness.

"Nagihiko?"

The long purple-haired boy smiled at me with glee as he came to sit besides me on the black leather couch; placing a hand on my forehead.

"No fever, and you remember me so that's a good sign!"

It was my turn to smile before Nagi pulled back and I could give him a big hug. I heard him quietly laugh before he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's good to see you Nagi. It's been so long!"

I pulled back so I could give him a grin in delight.

"It has been. I was surprised to hear that you were going to be a Physician Assistant in training to Ikuto-san."

I rolled my eyes before returning them back around to glare at nothing in particular with a pout on my lips.

"Yeah. Who knew. But it's not all it's cut up to be. He's SO annoying and he NEVER respects my personal space. I can not BELIEVE I'm stuck with him for 7 1/2 more weeks!"

Nagi laughed as a slight sweat-drop appeared on his fore-head.

"Is that so? Haha, how funny."

I raised an eye-brow at his expression.

"What? What's with that face Nagi?"

His gaze was somewhere off to his right as he spoke.

"W-Well…."

And that's when the door opened to reveal the annoying egotistical doctor himself.

"Fujisaki-san! I thought I heard you in here. How is she?"

He closed the door behind him before he took a seat on the coffee table in front of me and Nagi; an honest curious and almost doctor-like expression adorning his face.

Nagi laughed with a smile, his original character coming back into play, avoiding the question I had asked earlier which seemed to be long gone in the back of my mind.

"She's good, she doesn't have a fever and everything seems to be functioning normally, but she may have a slight concussion."

I nodded in sync with Dr. Tsukiyomi except mine being more of a 'yeah I kind of expected that, it seems like it was a hard hit.'

"Good to hear, I thought it might be worse since she was asleep for so long but then I remembered how thick her skull was."

His lips up-turned into a smirk as his gaze switched to mine, my face heating up and a glare meeting his blue orbs.

"So, do you remember what happened before yet?"

My anger immediately flushed away as I stared back at him with a blank face.

"Uh….I…..I don't know yet. Maybe if you take me to the place where you found me maybe I'll remember?"

He nodded once more before standing up and extending his hand just as Nagi had lifted himself up off the couch as well. I stared at his hand, pausing before taking. He continued to hold it out, waiting for me to grab it. I shrugged my shoulders internally deciding that he wouldn't do anything for some weird and obnoxious reason before finally placing my small hand in the palm of his large and warm one.

He almost looked like he had smiled but it was very quickly replaced with a smirk. So it was most likely just a figment of my imagination. I was slowly and gently pulled up from the couch and was being pulled once more in the direction of the door where Nagi was standing next to.

As we passed Nagi I noticed him staring at our hands. Tsukiyomi hadn't released my hand but I didn't really care at the moment, I just REALLY really wanted to know what had happened before I had blacked out. It was one of those things that just nagged at you until you would find out just what the hell it was. I hated those, because it was obviously really important if it was bugging me this much.

Continuing to follow Tsukiyomi down the hall with Nagi trailing behind us, it felt like I was having Déjà vu. So when we stopped in front of Tsukiyomi's closed office door, I stopped him before he could open it, releasing his hand in the process.

"Wait! Let me do it."

He stared at me with a curious expression and a raised eye-brow before he nodded once and allowed me to step in front of him.

I slowly walked up to his door, continuously staring at his shiny door handle. A feeling of nerve-wracking nervousness and fear to touch this handle and walk into his office hit me. And as I slowly wrapped my fingers around the handle, I remembered hesitating quite a while before finally biting the bullet and opening the door.

I could feel Nagi and Tsukiyomi's eyes staring me down as I slowly pulled down the silver handle and pushed open the door, the memories flooding back into my head as I walked in with a big smile on my face.

"I remember! Oh my god I remember!"

I turned back around to grin at Tsukiyomi and Nagi; a sign of relief blowing across their faces.

"So? What were you doing Amu-chan?"

That's when my grin went down to an un-sure line.

"Uh…well, I was actually coming in here to talk to Dr. Tsukiyomi here who I guess wasn't in his office."

Tsukiyomi blinked twice before a questioning expression was etched across his face.

"Oh well, what did you need to talk about?"

I felt my cheeks heat just a tiny bit as I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach once more.

"W-Well I…."

That's when it hit me; the thoughts that I had been thinking before I had hit the ground.

"W-Wait a minute. Dr. Tsukiyomi, where were you when I walked into your office?"

He blinked once, something flickering in his eyes that I knew he was hiding something; something that really bothered me for some reason.

"I was in the front office. Why?"

I pointed my finger at him, a stern look of what I knew that what I was saying was the truth gleaming in my very own golden eyes.

"No you weren't. I specifically remember you walking into your office and closing the door. I never heard it open or that heavy thud it always makes when you close it."

A forced look of confusion was spread across his face, his eyes telling me a different story. They almost seemed to say that I should just drop it, just to forget about it and go with his story.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinamori-san, I was up in the front office."

I glared at him as I walked to stand directly a foot away from him.

"No Dr. Tsukiyomi-san, you weren't. I know what I saw."

His glare seemed to be just as fierce as mine as he replied.

"_Amu, _I was in the front office."

I was so filled with anger that Tsukiyomi was telling me that I was wrong that I didn't even bother to say anything when Nagi quickly left the room saying that he had referrals to do. And with the way that Tsukiyomi was staring at me pissed me off so bad that I just _exploded._

"God-damnit Ikuto just where the hell were you? Why can't you tell me! It's not like it's a big deal! God you make me SO mad sometimes!"

He continued to stare at me with secrecy and silence touching both his eyes and lips.

I groaned once more before walking angrily to his door and yelling at him once more.

"Fine! You don't want to tell me I don't care! But I know what I saw! And nothing you or anyone else says will change that!"

With that said, I slammed his door shut and walked down the long hallway with an irritated expression; leaving him there to sit and think about what he had just done.

**Emer-chan: oooo! You two got into a FIGHT!**

**Ikuto: You're so annoying….how could you make us fight like that?**

**Ami: I enjoyed it, it means me and that perverted cat are farther apart.**

**Aurora: Yes! Ikuto's all MINE! *leaps at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: AH! GET OFF ME U FREAK!**

**Aurora: *clings onto him tightly* NEVER HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amu and Emer-chan: *watches Ikuto trying to pull Aurora off of his waist while running around***

**Emer-chan: Quite a sight….**

**Amu: …..I agree….**

**Emer-chan: Anyways…..with this chapter FINALLY updated, I hope all you peeps enjoys it! I worked hard to get it up even when my-**

**Ikuto: GET OFF OF ME!**

**Aurora: NEVER!**

**Amu:…**

**Emer-chan:….even when my computer's hard-drive was completely wiped**

**Aurora: sux man…**

**Ikuto: *sighs and gives up* you are such a freak….**

**Aurora: thank you…. *pulls out some random chocolate and eats it***

**Ikuto:…T_T…thank you, for eating ridiculous chocolate on top of me.**

**Aurora: *grins* no problem….**

**Amu:….*twitches***

**Emer-chan: *stares before clearing my throat* anyways, I finally actually finished this chapter and I really do hope you guys like it and will review a bunch nya! I'm getting my lap-top fixed at a place called data-doctors….**

**Aurora: cool name…**

**Emer-chan: I KNOW! I like it too nya…**

**Amu: it does sound like a good place to get ur computer fixed.**

**Ikuto: *stands with Aurora attached to his hip* I don't agree to any of this…**

**Emer-chan, Amu, Aurora: *ignores Ikuto***

**Emer-chan: so anyways, I'm gonna hopefully update more but it may take a while as usual**

**Amu: Yep we all know that goes**

**Emer-chan: Hey! I have a very busy life!**

**Aurora: She does…I know…**

**Ikuto: Are you ignoring me?**

**Emer-chan and Amu: That's kinda creepy Aurora…**

**Aurora: *shrugs* ae, whatever….**

**Ikuto: you ARE ignoring me! STOP IGNORING ME ITS ANNOYING!**

**Emer-chan: So we'll see you all next time nya!**

**Amu: See ya!**

**Aurora: bye-bye! Nya!**

**Ikuto: stop ignoring me…**

**Emer-chan: what the cabbage? Beetch u stole my word!**

**Aurora: nya! Nya!**

**Ikuto: Stop ignoring me!**

**Emer-chan: I'll beat your ham! Stop stealing my word!**

**Aurora: NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!**

**Emer-chan: UGHHH!**

**Ikuto: STOP IGNORING ME!**

**Amu:…*stares* you people have issues….**

**Aurora: nya~~~!**

**Emer-chan: YOUR HAM IS MINE NYA!**

**Ikuto: I hate you all….**

**Amu: just...review...plz...so we can all end this mad hysteria...**


End file.
